I Black Velvet
by AyameDV
Summary: Él se encuentra perdido y sin ganas de ser encontrado ¿Podrá una desconocida influir un poco en el alma adolorida de Terry y devolverle el coraje necesario para buscar a su pecosa? Terryfic. Terry-Candy.
1. Chapter 1

Hola... pues eh aquí mi primer fic de Candy Candy... tiene dos lectora de prubea y madrinas, por lo que les quiero dedicar esta pequeña historia a ambas, Natasha Aquarious, mi adorada y maravillosa amiga, tan incondicional que siempre está conmigo y me anima y apoya en todo, incluso si mis dieas son demasiado locas, ¡Gracias hermosa! Fue la primera en leer esto, así que en gran parte ella es responsable de que me animara a publicar.

Y segundo pero no menos importante ni de última, Gissa A. Graham, que ha sido súper linda conmigo, me está enseñando el arte de publicar por aquí y que también leyó mi loca historia, y con sus comentarios y ánimos también me incentivó a publicar, ¡Linda aquí está finalmente!

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. Si fueran míos, las historias serían MUY diferentes X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio las canciones tampoco son mías, sólo fueron una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener al menos un terryfic más.

¿Aclaración? :-P

Esto es meramente por diversión y autocomplacencia, porque el final de la historia de Terry y Candy no me gustó y yo los quiero juntos y felices, y porque me encanta nuestro querido inglés y no me parece justo que sufra y sufra sin tener la culpa de nada.

Hay cameos de Saint Seiya por lo que esta historia tiene un poquitín de fantasía, pero dudo que se confundan o se pierdan; en caso contrario estoy a la orden para aclarar dudas, si es que alguien lee esto ¡Ja, ja!

 **Prólogo:**

Y se quedó de pie, frente a la ventana; los copos de nieve caían suavemente cubriendo poco a poco todo allá afuera. Sin embargo, el lugar más frío en ese momento no eran las blancas calles de Nueva York, no; para él el lugar más frío y desolado era su alma.

Hacía rato que había vuelto a su departamento, dejando a Susana al cuidado de su madre. ¡Dios, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco! Y la rubia en su silla de ruedas, con su expresión tan boba y su voz empalagosa apenas audible; recordándole lo "buena" que era y el sacrificio que hizo por el… Apenas soportaba su presencia.

En esa escalera del hospital dejó su vida. Ahí, abrazado a la cintura de Candy dio su último suspiro, casi pudo escuchar cómo su corazón salía de su pecho y caía roto en mil pedazos a los pies de su pecosa. Una despedida cruel, injusta… Él no pidió el sacrificio de la Marlowe, él no hizo nada para que ella se encaprichara con él, y ahora ¿Tenía que quedarse a su lado? Se sentía como atado a una roca, encadenado a un peso que como él mismo pensó antes, era como plomo en sus brazos; no solamente por la carga enorme, sino porque sentía que le quemaba por dentro, dejando su interior en cenizas, un desierto infértil.

Caminó por las habitaciones de su pequeño departamento, ahí, done la risa de su hermosa señorita pecas había inundado de luz y alegría su silencioso espacio. Paseó habitación por habitación, alejándose cada vez más de su vida. Sus sueños e ilusiones se quedaron en algún rincón, y él, él se sentó, finalmente agotado, roto y descompuesto.

Él, el deslumbrante artista de talento nato e indiscutible y arrebatadora presencia, no encontraba consuelo.

Tentado estaba de salir corriendo y beber hasta perder el sentido, porque la cordura ya lo estaba abandonando a su suerte hacía rato. No, no podía fallarle a ella, su mona pecosa que tanto lo había regañado por fumar y beber. ¡Pero necesitaba desahogarse! Quizá la armónica… La sacó del bolsillo interno del saco, ya que jamás se separaba de ella, pero al colocarla en sus labios la sintió tan fría… sus manos temblorosas la alejaron de su boca. Ella se la había regalado, para él ahora era un tesoro mucho más valioso e intocable, como el amor que una vez soñó.

Esa chica había aparecido de pronto un día y simplemente se había robado su corazón. Poco a poco reemplazó su soledad y oscuridad con su compañía, su amor y su luz… Y se volvió indispensable para él, y se convirtió en su mundo entero, en su universo, y ahora…

Las lágrimas que habían estado luchando por liberarse finalmente vencieron, y triunfantes surcaron su hermoso rostro, yendo a caer sobre sus manos empuñadas que aún sostenían el pequeño instrumento plateado. Los zafiros más bellos estaban ahora apagados.

Capítulo 1

En un pequeño pero elegante bar en una ciudad al sur de Mississippi, una banda tocaba en el escenario. La integrante femenina acompañaba con su bella voz al tecladista que cantaba una pieza nostálgica y hermosa. Su melodiosa y profunda voz se escuchaba clara y tocaba las fibras sensibles de la audiencia.

(My Inmortal- Evanescence)

 _I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

 _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
You still have all of me, me, me_

De entre los presentes sobresalía una chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño y lacio. Observaba atentamente al bellísimo músico que con su sensual voz de seda cantaba tan triste pieza. Casi podía sentir el dolor que emanaba por cada poro de su piel. Él mantenía los ojos ocultos bajo espesas y largas pestañas oscuras; le parecía conocido, con su cuerpo atlético y su cabello castaño, lacio hasta los hombros. Se movía despacio cuando alcanzaba el micrófono para cantar, bailando lento sin abrir los ojos ni despegar las finas y fuertes manos del teclado.

 _"_ _The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything_

 _Always wanting more, he'd leave you loging for…"_ _(Black Velvet – Alannah Myles)_

Ella lo observaba hipnotizada, de pronto una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios deseables del chico, alcanzó a ver por un instante sus blancos y perfectos dientes…

 _"_ _Black velvet in that little boy's smile_

 _Black velvet with that slow southern style_

 _A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees_

 _Black velvet if you please…"_

La tristeza del joven era palpable, cantaba y se balanceaba que era un pecado…

 _"_ _The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true…"_

La castaña, que llevaba su mano izquierda cubierta por un guante negro que le cubría hasta un poco más arriba de la muñeca, abrió un poco más los ojos sorprendida cuando la pieza concluyó y esos ojos ocultos por fin se dejaron ver; eran dos zafiros hermosísimos, pero fríos y duros. Contrastando con la calidez que hacía un momento había sentido emanar del músico. Sus ojos se cruzaron un segundo, él la vio sin mirar; y ella creyó reconocerlo, sin estar del todo segura.

Cantaron un par de piezas más, mientras la curiosidad de ella crecía por desvelar el misterio que el endiabladamente guapo artista desplegaba.

Ella estaba de paso por la ciudad, su trabajo la había llevado hasta allá. Deseando despejarse un poco había ido al discreto pero sofisticado sitio, encontrándose con semejante joya. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él ahí? No se suponía que era músico, no, ahora estaba segura (luego de investigar en su celular).

La música cesó sacándola de sus pensamientos; los chicos de la banda avisaron de un receso de cinco minutos. Entre aplausos por parte de la audiencia que, aunque reducida, era entusiasta. En especial las muchachillas quienes alertadas por sus amigas, iban al barecito a deleitarse con la estrella de la banda. El misterioso y arrogante joven de sonrisa de terciopelo negro y voz de seda.

El camarero volvió a llenar el vaso de la chica, quien amable agradeció con una sonrisa. En ese momento, los músicos volvieron a tomar sus lugares, sólo que esta vez el tecladista no se colocó tras el piano, sino al frente, con un bello cello color caoba.

Tomó su lugar sentándose en el taburete que uno de los camareros colocó ahí, y acomodó el instrumento entre sus piernas; el guitarrista del grupo agradeció a

los presentes su atención, y anunció que la siguiente pieza era una sorpresa que su silencioso y sensual compañero interpretaría. El susodicho empezó al tiempo que volvía a esconder sus preciosas gemas bajo los párpados. Las elegantes notas del cello se dejaban escuchar, interpretando magistralmente Farewell*

Con cada vibración que los dedos de su mano izquierda ejercían sobre las cuerdas, música hermosa, intensa y sublime surgía del instrumento, al cual el chico hacía resonar con el arco.

La melodía, hermosa y tan nostálgica como él, transportó a la castaña hacia un lugar mágico en su pensamiento. Casi podía ver al virtuoso artista en medio del salón de algún antiguo castillo escocés, tocando ensimismado.

A medida que la pieza incrementaba su intensidad, el joven movía hacia adelante el torso y volvía, siguiendo el ritmo. En el instante más intenso, en el que las altísimas notas parecían hacer llorar al instrumento; una lágrima traicionera y solitaria rodó por la pálida mejilla del músico; quien lentamente culminó su interpretación bajando el rostro para ocultar su expresión; y el público se deshacía en aplausos.

La oji-verde pudo sentir claramente la perturbación en el alma adolorida que tenía enfrente, y su mirada cargada de tristeza siguió al joven que tras un muy breve "gracias" se retiró de ahí.

El dueño del lugar se acercó a la chica que seguía en su mesa, intrigada y, aunque ella no tuviera nada que ver y ni siquiera conocía personalmente al oji-azul; preocupada al verle y sentirlo tan abatido.

Madmoiselle, hermosa; que gusto tenerte aquí - Saludó el alto hombre de cabello rubio oscuro y corto. Era apuesto. Un bohemio que nació en buena cuna, la cual le permitió darse el gusto de abrir su bar y darles un espacio a artistas incipientes, o, como el silencioso y brillante tecladista, un espacio para pasar casi de incógnito.

La aludida sonrió, con una sonrisa brillante y honesta, realmente le daba gusto ver a su amigo, quien galantemente le besaba la mano antes de sentarse a su lado.

¡Kyllian mon cher!* Encantada de saludarte. – Dijo ella.

¿Y dónde dejaste a tu caballero de brillante armadura? – cuestionó el rubio.

La chica rio con su ocurrencia, en especial porque su amado en realidad estaba perfectamente descrito; eso era justo lo que le causaba gracia.

Donde siempre mon ami*; va de Siberia a Grecia cumpliendo sus deberes de caballero de brillante armadura – Respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, llena de orgullo y picardía, antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

Kyllian soltó una sonora carcajada con la respuesta. – La próxima vez tráelo, hace mucho que no lo veo, ni a los demás – Puso mirada algo melancólica.

Bueno trèsor*, yo lo traigo; pero si hace tiempo que no los ves, bien podrías ir a visitarlos – retrucó ella.

En ese momento los músicos ya se retiraban, siendo el último el cellista-tecladista-cantante. Su figura, aunque atlética e imponente, se veía y sentía opacada; si bien era alto y caminaba erguido, con porte de la realeza (que a ella le recordaba el modo majestuoso de caminar de su amor), parecía que cargaba al mundo en sus hombros.

Ambos, dueño del bar y su amiga, lo vieron retirarse sin dignarse mirar a nadie, ajeno por completo a los suspiros y miradas codiciosas de las mujeres, y algunas envidiosas de los hombres.

Ella suspiró con tristeza, y volviéndose al joven a su lado soltó su duda; ya que ella no era de las que se quedaban sin saciar su curiosidad. Esa misma actitud la había llevado al trabajo que tenía. – Kyllian, mon ami* - empezó ella, y él ya sospechaba lo que preguntaría. Quiso responder antes, pero se contuvo; conociéndola, era mejor esperar a que hablara. Con la mirada la instó a continuar, pues la mujer había hecho una pausa, no por duda, sino para dar otro sorbo a su vaso. - ¿Querrías contarme cómo es que el muy famoso y desaparecido actor de Broadway, Terrence Grandchester, toca en una banda en tu encantador bar? – Cuestionó levantando la ceja izquierda, gesto característico suyo cuando se le había metido una idea en la cabeza.

Kyllian suspiró y también tomó de su whiskey, la miró y apretó los labios. Si bien Grandchester era un famosísimo y talentoso actor de teatro; cuando llegó a su bar, unos meses atrás, parecía una sombra. Enfundado en jeans negros, camiseta gris y una chamarra de piel; había entrado al establecimiento con cara de muy pocos amigos y barba de varios días. No era difícil reconocerlo, pero lucía tan perdido y furioso, que nadie se atrevió a acercarse siquiera.

Un día llegó al bar y pidió alcohol hasta consumir él solo un par de botellas de whiskey, de pronto se levantó directo al piano y comenzó a tocar, furioso,

desesperado, inmenso y arrogante. –

Cierto, el conocido actor llevaba tras de sí la fama de su arrogancia; ella sonrió pues de sobra decían que Terrence era un presumido, pedante y altanero, pero maravilloso actor.

Continúa, s'il te plaît* - pidió ella, cruzando las manos bajo su barbilla, indicando su total interés y atención.

Su amigo, francés igual que su amado (y antiguo compañero de armas), se echó hacia atrás en su silla, mesándose el mentón. – Al terminar su melodía, volvió a su lugar y pidió más alcohol; pero yo le serví agua – Volvió a reír a gusto al recordar eso.

**Flashback**

 _A pesar de haberse bebido las dos botellas como agua, el apuesto actor no perdía la gallardía ni el control de sus movimientos, si acaso lo único que había dejado de lado era su magnífico control de su acento inglés, ahora fuertemente marcado, al punto de que era difícil comprenderlo, ya que sí arrastraba ligeramente las palabras._

 _¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me das agua?! – Ladró furioso Terry luego de escupir el líquido apenas lo probó._

 _Kyllian, sin perder la calma, le sostuvo la mirada, que aún con el dolor y la ira en ella era altiva y orgullosa. – Porque es obvio que no vas a aliviar tus penas con alcohol amigo, lo que sea que quieras borrar de tu mente, no desaparecerá de tu corazón. - El oji-azul lo miró con furia, siseando que se fuera al cuerno o algo así. Sin embargo, volvió a tomar el vaso y esta vez sí se bebió el contenido._

 _No sé si te interese – Inició el rubio, tanteando el terreno y sospechando que el joven quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, - Pero veo que tocas muy bien el piano y tengo unos amigos que buscan un tecladista para su grupo. –_

 _Terry lo miró como si lo hubiese insultado, para luego volver a su expresión neutra, que tan bien le resultaba. Torció los labios en algo parecido a una media sonrisa antes de preguntarle a su inesperado empleador, qué le hacía creer que él quería o necesitaba trabajar. Kyllian se encogió de hombros, - No lo sé, tal vez el hecho de que seas un actor famoso que desapareció repentinamente, dejando un protagónico a la deriva… y que al parecer no desea ser encontrado. – Acto seguido, le dejó su tarjeta y se dio media vuelta, levantando la mano derecha a modo de despedida, al tiempo que le agregó un – Cuando gustes, aquí estará el piano esperándote. –_

**Fin del flashback**

Pasaron dos semanas y de pronto el tipo apareció preguntando si la oferta seguía en pie. – Dio un sorbo más a su trago – Y aquí está desde entonces. –

La mujer escuchó atentamente el relato, y sus verdes ojos se llenaron de curiosidad. El joven había llamado su atención, y no solamente por lo increíblemente apuesto que era (su novio era tan guapo como el actor), sino por el aura triste y desolada que emanaba de él; algo que su amigo del bar había percibido también. La pobre tenía la manía de querer rescatar almas solitarias si le era posible; y Terrence Grandchester le había recordado a su amor, así que era casi natural para ella sentir empatía y querer ayudarlo; aunque en ese preciso momento no sabía aún como… Terry, sin saberlo, se convirtió en su objetivo.

Sonrió y se levantó de la silla, misma que fue galantemente retirada por Kyllian; quién sabía que no diría más al respecto, ya le había agradecido por saciar su curiosidad y eso sería todo.

Merci encore une fois mon ami* - Dijo ella, educada y con refinados modales, - Nos veremos pronto – añadió, permitiendo que su amigo le besara la mano nuevamente. Tomó su bolso y con paso firme se dirigió a la salida; antes de cruzar la puerta se giró un poco – Le diré a Camus que venga conmigo la próxima vez. – Sonrió, y cuando iba a salir, el empresario la alcanzó para abrirle la puerta, mero pretexto para solicitarle llevar un mensaje a sus ex compañeros.

\- Cuídate ma belle amie* - le guiñó un ojo y ella, divertida iba a responder, pero el chico no se lo permitió, - Sí ya lo sé, los que corren peligro son aquéllos que tengan la estúpida idea de provocarte – sonrió descaradamente y le abrió ahora sí.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Trèsor* no es para tanto, pero sí, sabes que tendré cuidado, de no lastimar mucho al tonto que se le ocurra molestar – Le dio ella un beso en la mejilla, con una risilla traviesa y finalmente salió de ahí.

Bien, pues aquí está el prólogo y el primer capítulo, gracias a quienes están por aquí, y pues a ver qué tal nos va con esta idea. Esta historia ya está terminada, por lo que estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo en un par de días más, independientemente de la recepción, ya que no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas.

Gracias, espero leernos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todas!**

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer sinceramente a todas las personas que se han dado su tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia mía, a quienes la han agregado a sus favoritos o la siguen, y por supuesto, a quienes además me han dejado algún comentario. Realmente estoy muy emocionada y gratamente sorprendida del recibimiento que ha tenido, de verdad mis más sinceras gracias por regalarme de su tiempo, ahora espero no decepcionar a nadie con esto (¡Nervios!)

Lectora ávida como soy de fics, me he dado cuenta de que usualmente suben respuestas y comentarios al final de cada capítulo, pero como yo no soy nada convencional (ni tampoco este fic, según yo ¡je, je!); pues espero me disculpen por poner desde este momento la respuesta a dos reviews en particular, ofrezco disculpas y ojalá nadie se ofenda, prometo que responderé las demás al final del capítulo; es solamente que en estos dos casos particulares, son chicas que me preguntan algo en específico para entonces decidir si continúan leyendo o no. Como las comprendo perfectamente, deseo aclararles sus dudas, así ya verán si me siguen haciendo el honor de leer o mejor lo dejan por la paz. Digo, a mí también me ha pasado que de inicio parece una cosa y luego a medio camino me cambian la jugada y termino toda frustrada. Así que aquí van las respuestas para Phambe y Darjeeling. Por cierto ¡revews en otros idiomas! Santo cielo, estoy MUY contenta y honrada; en verdad nunca pensé que este experimento tuviera esta respuesta, **¡MIL GRACIAS A TODAS!**

.

.

 _ **Phambe:**_ _Merci pour lire! Pardonnes-moi pour t'être confondu, l'intention de ce fic est, comme il dit le résumé, qu'une inconnue essaiera d'influer sur Terry pour qu'il cherche Candy; par ce que oui, c'est une histoire de lui dans une actuelle époque mais n'est pas conventionnel. La fille qui apparaît est une inconnue (un personnage original créé par moi), mais elle n'a pas d'intention romantique avec lui, d'un fait elle a un fiancé, elle seulement essaiera d'aider Terry. Ne te préoccupe pas que pour moi, il n'y a pas plus une autre fille pour Terrence, seulement Candy; j'espere que continuez de t'intéresser de lire l'histoire, ce serait un plaisir pour moi._ _Pardonne moi par mon Français, il y a longtemps je ne le pratique pas et j'ai eu à recourir à un traducteur. Des saluts!_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Darjeeling:**_ _Thank you for your reading and kind words regarding my writing! And well, this is a story focused on Terry, but it is directed to Candy and him. An unknown girl will try to push Terry to look for our dear freckles, because for me, as a Terry &Candy fan also, there is no other girl for him than Candy, and I would never dare to give him any other girl; so I hope you keep reading this little story, regards!_

.

.

Ahora sí, vamos a lo nuestro:

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. Si fueran míos, las historias serían MUY diferentes X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio las canciones tampoco son mías, sólo fueron una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener al menos un terryfic más.

.

.

.

 **Aclaración:**

Perdón si no lo dije antes, esta es una historia corta; escrita en ratos de ocio y por mero entretenimiento y porque le quise hacer justicia a Terry y a Candy, sin tantos dramas, ligero y, espero, divertido. Asumo que ya notaron que hay OC's, en especial cierta chica de cabello castaño. Y pues bien, ahora sí, aquí vamos, aunque me parece que esto quedó más corto :-P

 **¡Espero que disfruten la lectura!**

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2**

.

.

Después de aquélla fatídica noche en que se separó de Candy; Terry intentó cumplir la promesa que le había hecho de ser feliz. De verdad hizo el esfuerzo, incluso quiso querer a Susana para cuidarla como la pequeña pecosa le pidió; pero es que la Marlowe era tan… simple, tan sosa y tan sumisa que le provocaba sacudirla con fiereza para ver si así obtenía al menos alguna mirada que dijera algo, que le dijera que había algo ahí y no únicamente un cerebro lleno de burbujas y su sonrisa bobalicona. La peli-lacia lo miraba llena de adoración y de un amor tan egoísta como mustio. Su vocecita apagada le dificultaba a veces entender lo que ella decía, nada que ver con la energía y la personalidad alegre y arrolladora de su querida enfermera. ¡Tan opuestas eran! ¿Cómo amar a la que era la antítesis de aquélla que se había convertido en su universo? Cuando intentó recomponer el error de haber dejado ir a su rubia hermosa, Susana había dicho con debilidad "si quieres, todavía puedes alcanzarla", seguido de su expresión y lágrimas de víctima, y poniendo las manos empuñadas sobre sus rodillas, agregó: - No te preocupes por mí, tengo a mamá que 'sí' me ama y que no necesitó ningún sacrificio de mi parte para estar conmigo. –

.

¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué diablos no fue él quien recibió el impacto de esas luces?! Preferiría estar muerto o en esa silla de ruedas a tener que soportar a la empalagosa y manipuladora Susana, o a la chantajista de su madre. Pero no, la muchachita lo salvó, él estaba vivo y completo gracias a ella… Ahora tenía que pagar esa deuda impagable con su propia muerte en vida. Quería agradecerle a la oji-azul, quería hacer lo correcto, era un caballero inglés y tenía palabra… Pero no quería vivir sin su Tarzán pecoso, no podía…

.

Entonces, para callar los gritos de su alma, o más bien para no escucharlos, volvió a caer en las garras del alcohol y del tabaco. Trataba de ahogar su soledad y los golpes de conciencia en whiskey y cigarrillos, como antes de ella. Pero esta vez no aparecería ningún ángel con pecas a redimirlo, y eso ardía como mil infiernos en su dolorido corazón.

 _I'm not strong enough to stay away…_ _(Not strong enough – Apocalyptica)_

Dejó la obra, no podía concentrarse en nada que no fueran esas esmeraldas dolorosamente bellas y lejanas.

 _Can't run from you_

 _I just run back to you_

 _Like a moth I'm drawn in to your flame…_

Entre la bruma y los sentidos empañados gracias a su ahora inseparable amigo el alcohol, subió a un tren, no le importó la mirada suplicante de Susana, ni los gritos de reproche de la madre de esta, él solamente quería ir a Chicago.

 _Say my name, but it's not the same_

 _You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride_

 _And my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to its knees…_

Lamentablemente por la borrachera que traía encima, el desleal empleado de la estación le vendió un boleto sí para el siguiente tren, pero este no iba para Chicago, sino más al sur, a Mississippi…

Al bajarse, desorientado caminó sin rumbo; hasta que de milagro supo dónde estaba. Ahora no solamente tenía dolor en el alma (y el cuerpo), también estaba furioso. ¿Y si se regresaba a Nueva York? El peso del accidente del que fue salvado le doblaba las piernas, pero la ausencia de su amor rompía su entereza.

 _And it's killing me when you're away,_

 _And I wanna leave and I wanna stay_

 _I'm so confused, so hard to choose_

 _Between the pleasure and the pain…_

El honor del caballero inglés que era le insistía en que lo correcto era volver y hacer valer su palabra de cuidar a la Marlowe, le debía su vida y el poder seguir cumpliendo su sueño de ser actor… ¿Pero en verdad era "correcto" hacerlo? Estar junto a una mujer a quien le estaba infinitamente agradecido pero que NO amaba ni podría amar bajo ninguna circunstancia; a quien él anhelaba era a otra, y vinimos al mundo a ser felices ¿No? No a sufrir cumpliendo "tu deber".

 _And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right_

 _Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind_

 _And I'm not strong enough to stay away…_

Le dolía la cabeza de darle tantas vueltas a eso, se sentía morir y estaba por volverse loco. No, no era tan fuerte como pensaba. Se ajustó mejor la chamarra y emprendió otra vez una larga caminata; vagaba con las manos en los bolsillos y su equipaje al hombro. Los lentes oscuros no permitían lucir sus maravillosos y expresivos zafiros; ya había bajado el sol, pero él no quería mostrar las señales del huracán emocional que llevaba a cuestas, y de paso evitar ser reconocido (según él). Es que su porte y figura, su elegante andar y su cabello eran inconfundibles; y cuando notó que unas jovencitas lo miraban con insistencia y "amenazaron" con acorralarlo, levantó el cuello de la chaqueta para semi-ocultar su rostro y huyó presuroso, entrando al primer bar que encontró…

Salió de ahí horas después, bien servido en alcohol y más enojado ¡Por supuesto que él no necesitaba trabajo de pianista! Bah…

 _I'm not strong enough to stay away_

 _What can I do?_

 _I would die without you_

 _In your presence my heart knows no shame_

 _I'm not to blame_

 _Cause you bring my heart to its knees_

Más lúcido luego del rato del bar (y del coraje y del agua que bebió finalmente), tomó esta vez el tren correcto. El trayecto ayudó a que durmiera un poco; sin embargo, su sueño no fue tranquilo (¿Acaso había una noche en que durmiera bien luego del accidente con las luces?). Una y otra vez aparecían los verdes ojos que lo enamoraron, su sonrisa cristalina y su alegría; y luego, una sombra densa los cubría al tiempo que se escuchaba el grito de Susana "¡Terry cuidado!" Revivía la angustia de saber si la chica sobreviviría o no, la noticia de que había perdido una pierna; los nervios del estreno y la agridulce emoción de recibir a Candy en la estación. Y luego, las escaleras del hospital, la rubia tan cerca de él, sus brazos rodeándole la cintura y sus respiraciones agitadas.

Deseaba con todo su ser detener el tiempo, quedarse abrazado a ella para siempre, sufrió mil muertes al escucharla despedirse y las traicioneras lágrimas finalmente ganaron la lucha y se liberaron, quemando su piel, su corazón…

A partir de ese momento él se convirtió en una sombra, existía sin vivir. Era un muerto en vida y su otrora vibrante mirada y arrebatadora sonrisa desaparecieron…

El tren por fin llegó a destino en Chicago, descendió y bajo el frío viento otoñal vagó otra vez, y otra vez se refugió en el whiskey.

 _There's nothing I can do_

 _My heart is chained to you_

 _And I can't get free_

 _Look what this love's done to me_

 _And it's killing me when you're away, and I wanna leave and I wanna stay_

 _I'm so confused, so hard to choose_

 _Between the pleasure and the pain…_

 _And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right_

 _Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind_

 _And I'm not strong enough to stay away…_

.

Irremediablemente perdido de tristeza y soledad, llegó a un parque, quería buscarla, pero se sentía indigno; un verdadero perdedor ¿Con qué cara iría a verla? Ebrio, dolido, con sus promesas de ser feliz y cuidar a Susana rotas; tal fracaso merecía sufrir un millón de condenas… Pero encontró a su viejo amigo Albert, quien había recuperado la memoria y lo llevó a mirarla de lejos y le mostró que, a pesar de todo, ella seguía en pie. Terry llegó a pensar que a ella no le importó separarse; tal vez esa era la razón por la que él se aferraba a la idea de ser fuerte y hacer lo que ella le pidió; pero, sentado ahora al lado de Albert y mirándola tan entera, supo que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, y quizá nunca lo sería, pues estaba seguro ahora de que jamás sería libre, y no quería serlo.

No deseaba volver con Susana, al final no puedes pagar un sacrificio tan grande dándole sólo migajas de un amor que pertenece a alguien más. Creía que la chica no lo entendería, su egoísmo era inmenso y no la dejaba comprender que, junto con su pierna, perdió la dignidad. Marlowe era tan débil e invisible, que no podía siquiera concebir ni un atisbo del dolor inmenso que causaba en aquél que decía amar.

La charla con su amigo le dio algo de valor al inglés, la decisión estaba tomada. Así, se fue a la estación de trenes y volvió, a Mississippi.

Las calles de la ciudad ya estaban vacías, y ella caminaba por un parque que quedaba entre el bar de Kyllian y su hotel. Sin prisas, pensando en su trabajo, en su siguiente paso y en esa sonrisa triste que una vez fue absolutamente deslumbrante. Asidua al teatro, había visto algunas representaciones con el aristócrata inglés, lo seguía desde sus inicios.

.

 _Black velvet in that little boy's smile (Black velvet – Alannah Myles)_

 _Black velvet with that slow southern style_

 _A new religion that'll bring'ya to your knees_

 _Black velvet if you please…_

Sonrió; Terrence Grandchester le recordaba mucho a Camus; de hecho, si no estuviera perdidamente enamorada de su caballero, quizá caería rendida a los encantos del actor; con esa presencia arrolladora y sensual, voz de seda y ojos de zafiro. En realidad, era gracioso que ambos hombres tuvieran tanto en común, y fueran tan distintos entre sí a la vez.

Pronto tuvo que dejar sus cavilaciones de lado pues el par de sujetos que la seguían desde hacía rato, se estaban acercando demasiado. Rodó los ojos al tiempo que se soplaba el flequillo, ¡Era tan molesto tener que lidiar con esa clase de tipos! _'Es tu culpa princesse*, por ser tan linda'_ , solía decirle su adorado francés, y ella reía divertida para después besarlo y bromearlo _'Es la misma razón por la que estás conmigo mon amour*'_ …

Los fulanos ya la estaban flanqueando, uno en cada lado. Ella siguió caminando ignorándolos, deseando evitarse la lata de mandarlos a volar; pero claro, esa clase de bichos tienden a creerse irresistibles; rodó los ojos al pensar aquello y bufó cansada.

\- - ¿Por qué tan sola preciosa? – Dijo uno de ellos adelantándose para cortarle el paso. ¿En serio no podía decir otra cosa menos trillada? ¡Por Athena qué fastidiosos! El mono sonreía y sus dientes amarillos asomaban en un gesto burlón y lascivo. La chica se detuvo y lo miró despectivamente, alzando la ceja izquierda; iba a responder, pero el otro tipo se le acercó demasiado respirando en su oído y enfureciéndola considerablemente. Un destello indescifrable surcó sus ojos, la temperatura descendió repentinamente y cuando levantó la mano derecha con la palma extendida hacia arriba, el sujeto tras ella le fue sacudido de encima de un certero puñetazo, por lo que el otro individuo se lanzó en pos de venganza, corriendo la misma suerte después de lanzar un par de golpes también.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al reconocer a su salvador. Terrence Grandchester en persona estaba ahí y le había dado su merecido al par de idiotas que osaron molestarla. 'Vaya´ pensó, 'Y yo que pensé que sería imposible encontrarlo a solas'.

El aristócrata la observó, indolente y silencioso. Finalmente abrió a boca para hacer la pregunta obligada - ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? - ¡Athena! Esa voz tan hermosa… - Sí, gracias, es usted muy amable – respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa y la mirada llena de curiosidad. Él, acostumbrado al escrutinio público, no se inmutó por los insistentes ojos de la mujer; pero el nuevo y repentino cambio de temperatura sí le llamó la atención. Y es que de estar a unos agradables 25° C a unos helados 0° C y de vuelta a los 25 originales en menos de 3 minutos, sí era raro. Igual a él todo le daba lo mismo, así que decidió ignorar eso. Al ver que la castaña no se movía, se dio la vuelta mientras volvió a hablar – No debería andar sola por estos parques en la noche, señorita, es peligroso. –

Empezó a alejarse, pero la suave risa de la chica lo detuvo, volvió el rostro con molestia en sus hermosos ojos - ¿Dije algo gracioso? – Ella le obsequió una sonrisa simpática y sacudió un poco la mano derecha, negando enfáticamente - ¡Por supuesto que no! Disculpa si te ofendí – Acto seguido se acercó a él, que desde su 1.85 Mt de altura la observaba, estricto y tenso. – Es sólo que me alegra ver que aún hay caballeros deambulando por las calles – Ladeó la cabeza y acercó al cabello del joven la mano derecha, que fue atajada por la de él, sosteniéndola con firmeza. La oji-verde, en su característico gesto de levantar la ceja izquierda, endureció un poco su afable expresión. En un rápido movimiento usando la enguantada mano izquierda, retiró la ramita que se había prendido al cabello del actor, y, con una cara que mostraba algo de burla y sarcasmo se la mostró; acercándola bastante al rostro del joven, quien tuvo que cruzar los ojos por lo cerca que tenía el objeto. - ¿Me regresas mi mano por favor? – Pidió, inocentemente, aguantando las ganas de reírse por la muy adorable expresión del inglés. Él la soltó, y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas ofreció disculpas por su actitud intolerante.

La chica sonrió restándole importancia, y luego buscó en el bolso; tras revolver todo ante la irónica mirada de su inesperado héroe finalmente dio con lo que buscaba, triunfante sacó un pequeño envoltorio dorado y se lo ofreció a Terry, quien sólo puso cara de duda. – Es para ti, por rescatarme de esos nefastos – Entrecerró los ojos, con la mano extendida esperando que él tomara su premio. Dudoso, alargó el brazo y tomó la bolita, sin saber muy bien cómo proceder, la miró y luego a ella, quien estaba expectante; así que la desenvolvió, - ¿Un chocolate? – Su pensamiento fue audible, al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

\- - ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas un beso acaso? – Objetó la castaña, inquisitiva y burlesca – Estarás muy guapo, pero no tienes tanta suerte cher* - soltó sin más.

El pobre hombre se quedó frío, estaba acostumbrado a seducir a cuanta chica se le cruzara por enfrente; pero no a que le espetaran tal cosa. La oji-verde le recordó en cierto modo a su pecosa; una punzada de nostalgia y un puñetazo de dolor lo atravesaron, su expresión se ensombreció un poco; pero luego, actor como era, magistralmente mostró una de sus famosas sonrisas torcidas – La suerte sería tuya si a mí se me hubiera cruzado esa idea por la cabeza – Altivo, la miró hacia abajo. No era que la mujer fuera muy bajita, en realidad mediría unos buenos 1.72 o 73 Mt, pero al final él era más alto.

\- - ¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás Terrence Grandchester! – Exclamó ella, visiblemente emocionada. Había visto en ese momento la conocida arrogancia del aristócrata; esa que había brillado, pero por su ausencia hasta ese momento.

\- - Disculpa ¿Te conozco? – Preguntó, pretencioso y volviendo a colocar ese muro helado alrededor suyo.

Ella pretendió pensar un momento, hasta que con exagerada inocencia respondió - ¿Cuenta la hora que fui parte de tu público hace rato en el bar en el que cantas? – '¡El colmo de la desfachatez!' Pensó él, pero por alguna razón (¿Sus exquisitos modales de la corte inglesa quizá?), contestó. – Obvio que no. – Y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. - ¡Oh! Entonces no cher*, no me conoces – Un gracioso puchero adornó la boca de ella, pretendiendo estar decepcionada – Pero yo a ti sí – agregó, tornándose seria y muy segura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pues bien... hasta aquí por hoy. mil gracias otra vez por su tiempo y por leer esta cosa. Como habrán notado, hice uso de un ligero cliché para hacer que la desconocida se encontrara con nuestro bien amado bombón inglés, no me odien mucho por eso por favor; la intención es la que cuenta ¡ja, ja!

Y pues gracias nuevamente por sus lindas palabras en los reviews, de verdad me emociona muchísimo leerlas.

.

 **Saharaloto:** Gracias por pasar a leer, y pues encantada de darte gusto pues aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, ojalá te agrade. ¡Saludos!

 **Gissa A. Graham:** No tienes nada que agradecer preciosa, ¡al contrario! Gracias a ti esto está hoy publicado ;-) me encanta que te encante, y Terry cellista, yo amé imaginarlo así y creo que le va perfecto. Yo también lo veo con su cabello ondeando al ritmo de la música y me desmayo ¡jaja! Gracias por lo del título, tú sí sabes ¡jaja! ¡Abrazos linda! Y pues aquí sigo…

 **Nally Graham:** ¡Gracias! Espero que el resto te siga pareciendo interesante, aunque te adelanto que no es un fic largo, ojalá te agrade. Me gusta que te guste este Terry, ¡es un lindo en cualquiera de sus facetas! Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, es en época actual. ¡Saludos!

 **Sol Grandchester:** ¡Gracias por pasarte a leer! Sí es en época actual, pensé que sería simpático darle ese pequeño giro a la historia. Ojalá te siga interesando, y es que bueno, no es una historia larga, pero espero que te guste ¡Saludos!

 **Guest:** Gracias por pasarte a leer, espero de corazón que te siga pareciendo interesante, y pues aquí tienes el segundo capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **Ara:** ¡Gracias! Es que creo que nunca serán demasiados fics de Terry ¡jeje! También es uno de mis galanes preferidos, el único de Candy por cierto ;-) espero te siga gustando. ¡Saludos!

 **Eli:** Gracias por pasar a leer mi pequeño experimento, me alegra que te resulte interesante. Y pues sí, Gissa que es una maravillosa escritora es lectora de prueba y madrina del fic, ojalá te guste a ti también. Mil gracias por las felicitaciones y la bienvenida, me haces sentir como en casa y eso es emocionante, el tener la calidez de otras terrytanas es genial; aprecio lo que me dices y pues ya ves, pocos fics de nuestro bello inglés, así que gracias a Gissa me decidí a participar y traer algo para él, pues merece más atención y ser feliz con la pecosa. Y pues aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, a ver qué tal J ¡Saludos!

 **Lili:** ¡Gracias por leer y por tus felicitaciones! Me emociona saber que logro transmitir el sentimiento de nuestro querido inglés, no es lindo que llores como tampoco es lindo que lo haga él; así que te prometo que no lo haré sufrir realmente. Y créeme, referente a la mustia de Susana el sentimiento es mutuo, solo llegó para arruinar todo la muy simple. ¡Ja, ja ,ja! No se me había ocurrido eso de que los alienígenas la raptaran pero no es mala idea en absoluto, así nos deshacemos de ella definitivamente ;-), ¡gracias, un beso para ti también!

 **Dianley:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Ja, a! Lamento que esté confuso, creo que me emocioné con las canciones, pero mira, espero que ya no esté tan enredado y te siga interesando leer. ¡Y sí pobrecito Terry! Por eso es que quiero hacerle justicia ;-) ¡Saludos!

 **Darling eveling:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y por seguirme; es un placer para mí, ojalá te siga pareciendo interesante la historia ¡Saludos!

 **Vialsi:** ¡Gracias por leer! Esperemos que te siga pareciendo interesante, como para continuar leyendo hasta el final; descuida que no es un fic largo. ¡Saludos!

.

.

.

.

Bien, pues espero sigamos leyéndonos en comentarios y en la continuación de esta historia.

¡Gracias!

.

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todas! Aquí llego con una nueva entrega, otra vez algo corta pero es que no quise dejar pasar el día sin publicar el siguiente capítulo, y es que el tiempo me es muy limitado estos días, y como suelo darle una última revisada y edición al texto, pues mejor algo más corto; disculpas, pero el próximo capítulo es más largo lo prometo; también trataré de subirlo a más tardar el próximo miércoles.

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. Si fueran míos, las historias serían MUY diferentes X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio las canciones tampoco son mías, sólo fueron una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener al menos un terryfic más.

.

.

.

.

 **Aclaración:**

Chicas, este capítulo es MUY corto, y quiero hacer notar con especial énfasis que la castaña **NO** tiene ningún interés romántico en nuestro adorado Terry, de verdad, para ella es como si lo acabara de adoptar como hermano; así que no se estresen por ese lado por favor. Y bueno, sus métodos de convencimiento son peculiares para lo que se acostumbra en el fandom de Candy Candy, por lo que la escena final de este capítulo puede resultar algo... mmm... molesta para quienes son más dulces y fieles defensoras de Terry; PEEEROOO aclaro muy enfáticamente también, que tiene la mejor de las intenciones de hacer reaccionar al bomboncito inglés; recuerden que en este momento, aunque ya no está con Susana, él sigue muy confundido; así que nuestra misteriosa ojiverde hará uso de sus muy poco ortodoxos métodos de persuasión. ¡No quieran matarnos por eso por fa!

.

.

Habiendo especificado esto, ahora sí, aquí vamos...

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3**

El viento meció las hojas de los árboles, y el cabello de los dos; había una rara competencia de miradas, una era despiadadamente bella, fría y azul; la otra, verde, inquisitiva e implacable; ninguno de los dos pares de pupilas se rendía.

\- - Oh, entiendo… eres una admiradora y quieres mi autógrafo, o quizá una selfie para presumirle a tus amigas que te salvé ¿Verdad? – Y ahí estaba otra vez, todo pedante y burlesco. Sí, ese era Terry Grandchester…

Fue el turno de ella para molestarse, pero con el autocontrol adquirido a base de duro entrenamiento, solamente suspiró fastidiada, - Cómo se nota que eres un aristócrata, eres presumido y además famoso – Dejó de mirarlo para acomodarse el guante y agregar, divertida – Si no te comes el chocolate se te quedará pegado en los dedos – Terry lo soltó por reflejo, y en una gran demostración de agilidad y reflejos, ella lo atrapó al vuelo y se lo volvió a ofrecer. La bolita café había recuperado su consistencia firme, cuando el oji-azul la tomó lo notó de inmediato, pero nuevamente evitó decir algo al respecto. Se lo comió y empezó a caminar. – Eres extraña – Le dijo, cuando se volvió a mirarla, conminándola a seguirlo.

\- - ¿Por? – Ya lo había alcanzado y caminaban despacio.

\- - No parecías ni siquiera preocupada cuando esos infelices te molestaban, yo diría que lucías más bien… peligrosa. –

\- - ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Soltó ella esa risa fresca y amigable que tenía. – Bueno cher*, no estoy tan acostumbrada como tú a que me sigan multitudes, pero la actitud de fulanos como esos, no me sorprende y sí me molesta mucho. De hecho, estuve a punto de darles su merecido personalmente, cuando tú tan galantemente lo hiciste por mí. – Ella sonreía con la mirada y lo veía amable y atenta.

Él se sorprendió un poco, pero cuidó de no demostrarlo demasiado, - ¿Y qué ibas a hacer? ¿Gritar hasta aturdirlos? – Se burló. – Te sorprenderías mon ami* – dijo ella, misteriosa; y algo en los verdes ojos de su interlocutora le dijo que mejor no seguía averiguando más sobre eso. De pronto él recordó las palabras de ella de un momento atrás _"Cómo se nota que eres un aristócrata…"_ y se detuvo en seco, sujetándola del brazo con más fuerza de lo necesario, y con renovada furia.

\- Espera, dijiste que se nota que soy un aristócrata ¡¿Tú de dónde sabes eso?! ¡¿Acaso eres periodista y montaste todo este show para embaucarme y conseguir tu nota?! – La castaña se lo quedó mirando, entre sorprendida y ofendida. - ¡Responde! – La zarandeó con rudeza y sus ojos centellantes casi la querían atravesar. Ella ni se inmutó, si no que con maestría y gracia liberó su brazo, en un movimiento que Terry no se esperaba.

\- - ¡¿Periodista yo?! ¡Por Athena NO! – Ladró ella, mirándolo con intensidad. - ¿Y cómo te atreves a zarandearme de ese modo? ¡¿Hace un rato me salvas y ahora casi me arrancas el brazo?! –

Terry relajó un poco la expresión, aunque su mirada seguía sombría y emanaba rabia. –Explícame entonces cómo es que sabes un dato que nadie tiene. -

La chica suspiró, definitivamente no podía explicarlo, y aún si pudiera, el inglés no se lo creería si no demostraba con hechos sus palabras… - Escucha – empezó ella, pasando coquetamente un mechón de su cabello para atrás de su oreja izquierda – Sé que no me conoces y que no tienes por qué creerme, pero te aseguro que no soy periodista, y tampoco una acosadora. –

\- - ¿Ah no? – Cruzó los brazos, mirándola con duda – Pues no negarás que sí lo pareces –

La mujer suspiró y dejó caer los hombros; esto no sería sencillo. – Te concedo ese punto – Y levantó el índice de su mano derecha, sonriendo. – Pero de verdad, sólo fue casualidad que yo llegara al bar de Kyllian cuando tú y tu grupo daban su presentación. El resto es historia, la conoces – Se encogió de hombros – Ven, te invito a esa banca – agregó, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo firme, pero sin prisa.

\- - Aún no me dices cómo es que tienes datos privados y ocultos sobre mí – Insistió el actor, recargándose y colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Sentada despreocupadamente, pero sin perder ni un ápice de elegancia, ella lo miró – Bueno, me gusta tu trabajo, eres un gran actor – Sus ojos brillaron emocionados - ¡Incluso vi el estreno de Romeo y Julieta! Una maravilla debo decir. – Enseguida tuvo un deje de tristeza por saber que Terrence había dejado la obra. – Y soy investigadora privada - agregó, consciente de que si bien no mentía, tampoco era totalmente cierto.

Los ojos del aristócrata se abrieron en clara señal de asombro; nunca se le hubiera ocurrido tal cosa y lo demostró, primero mirando a la susodicha con sorpresa, y después soltando una buena carcajada. Ella lo dejó reír a gusto, la verdad es que esa risa era tan hermosa como raro escucharla, una verdadera joya. Empezó por sonreír alegremente, pero eso sí, ni un atisbo de vergüenza en sus mejillas.

\- - ¿Es chistoso mi trabajo, Sr. Grandchester? – Preguntó ella, entre divertida y sarcástica.

\- - ¡Ja, ja, ja! No, tu trabajo no. – Respondió él aún entre risas. – Pero sí es gracioso que una mujercita tan delicada como tú, se dedique a eso. – Arguyó, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. La chica se llevó las manos a la nuca, sacudiendo su espesa melena y lo miró, retadora - ¿Y según tú a qué debería dedicarme, sabelotodo? - Ladeó la cara y alzó las cejas, para dar mayor énfasis a su duda.

\- - Mmmm… déjame pensar – Y entonces él la observó bien. Ella era alta, delgada, de buena figura, tez blanca y ojos verdes; pero en un tono distinto al verde de las esmeraldas de Candy. Llevaba el cabello suelto, largo, lacio y castaño. Se veía delicada, de movimientos y modales refinados; pero algo le decía que era poseedora de una gran fortaleza, de carácter y física. Ahora que lo pensaba, la chica no parecía frágil; y viéndola mejor, su carácter sí daba para ser lo que decía ser. Pero él era orgulloso y no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente; así que fingiendo burla y con un brillo malicioso en sus pupilas, sonrió de lado al decir: - Pareces una vendedora de seguros – Dijo, con una sonrisilla traviesa.

\- - ¿Vendedora de seguros? ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Se cubrió ella la boca un momento, ya que fue su turno de casi ahogarse de risa. ¿De dónde sacó semejante cosa? Cuando se hubo calmado (Camus pondría cara de circunstancias cuando le contara), carraspeó para recuperar el dominio de su voz – Por lo menos no dijiste que parezco vendedora de biblias – Se giró para verlo, y en el proceso dobló una pierna para quedar sentada sobre ella y ver a Terry de frente. Colocó las manos juntas entre las rodillas y se puso seria, pero con la mirada dulcificada. – Dime lord Grandchester ¿Qué hace un actor tan talentoso y carismático como tú, que además es famoso e hijo de un duque; cantando y tocando en una banda de garaje en una ciudad X? –

\- - ¡Oye! No somos una "banda de garaje", tocamos en un buen lugar. – Se defendió, digno y cruzando los brazos en clara defensa.

\- - ¡Ja, ja, ja! C'est bien*, no te ofendas. ¿Qué haces entonces en ese grupo y tocando en el Kyllian's? ¿No deberías estar de gira con la compañía Stratford rompiendo corazones como Romeo? –

Él no se movió y siguió mirando hacia el frente, a nada en especial. - ¿Rompiendo corazones? – repitió en un susurro. – Pareces estar muy bien enterada, señorita; tú dímelo – _'Porque yo mismo no estoy seguro'_ pensó para sí. El único corazón que no quería ni debía romper fue el más dañado.

Ella sonrió enternecida, y sin poder resistir el impulso, puso su mano en el hombro de él.

\- - Estás huyendo mon ami* – Él se giró a verla, a punto de estallar por su atrevimiento. Sin embargo, la chica no se amedrentó, contrario a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Vamos, si la misma Candy se llegó a asustar de él… Eso lo descolocó; además, tenía razón. Suavizó su expresión, pero se quedó en silencio.

Ella se volvió a sentar normalmente, recargando los codos en sus rodillas y apoyando la barbilla en el dorso de las manos – El problema trèsor*, es que no puedes huir de ti mismo, y allá a donde vayas, tu corazón te seguirá pidiendo paz. – Ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirándolo con ternura, casi deseaba acariciar su rostro y alejar al menos un momento la profunda tristeza que se dibujaba en las bellas facciones del joven. Él apretó la mandíbula y se levantó, empuñando las manos. - ¿Tú qué sabes? – Siseó molesto y dolorido.

La castaña, sin levantarse de su lugar, puso los brazos a ambos lados de sus piernas, mismas que tenía juntas, y dejó las manos apoyadas en el borde del asiento. - ¿Y tú qué sabes de mí como para asegurar que desconozco de lo que hablo? – Retrucó, calmada. El actor suspiró, sin relajar las manos giró la cabeza, bajándola. Guardó silencio, en una lucha interna por no derramar otra lágrima. ¿Qué tenía esa desconocida que veía a través suyo con tal facilidad? ¿Cómo estaba haciendo para que él no se hubiera retirado ya?

\- - Tal vez Terry, si me permites llamarte así, hablar con una desconocida pueda ayudar en algo – Habló la mujer suavemente, como adivinando sus pensamientos. ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto tan transparente? Bufó cansado, quizá debería dejar de tocar y cantar ese repertorio tan nostálgico que tenía. – Además, la forma en interpretas tus canciones me transmitió muchos sentimientos e información. –

\- - ¿Además de investigadora eres psicóloga? – Preguntó, sarcástico. Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en su pecosa ¡Igual de entrometidas! Quizá Candy en lugar de enfermera también debió ser investigadora o detective.

\- - Mi trabajo requiere que sea observadora trèsor*; los detalles no me pasan desapercibidos (y menos unos taaaannn evidentes). Y debo interpretar señales. Si le agregas un lenguaje corporal tan notorio y la información que ya tengo… - Dejó inconclusa su explicación, al ser lógico lo que intentaba decir.

Él suspiró, relajando finalmente su cuerpo. De algún modo, la peculiar chica que rescató un rato atrás le inspiraba confianza, igual era porque le recordaba a su rubia adorada en cierta forma; quizá desahogarse con alguien ajeno a toda la situación le daría un punto de vista objetivo. O quizá no, pero qué más daba; ya no podía estar peor, y al menos sacaría lo que sentía.

Aún de pie, se giró para verla, clavando sus zafiros en los ojos de ella - ¿Tienes tiempo y ganas de aburrirte? – Su sonrisa triste asomó en sus labios; aun así, ahí estaba, terciopelo negro en la sonrisa de ese jovencito. – Claro cher*, soy toda oídos – le guiñó el ojo y palmeó la banca, invitándolo a sentarse nuevamente.

Terry le contó la historia completa, desde que conoció a Candy, hasta la despedida en el hospital. No omitió nada, ni las razones por las que él viajaba de regreso a Londres, ni la trampa de Elisa, y menos los sentimientos de culpa por lo de Susana…

La oji-vede lo escuchó atentamente, interrumpiendo lo mínimo y sólo para hacer alguna que otra pregunta clave. Cuando el relato hubo terminado, él se sentía con un peso menos encima, pero no con menos dolor y vacío. Agachó la cabeza colocándola entre sus manos, suspiró con ganas y así, encorvado, se giró para ver si su inesperada confidente no se había dormido, en vista de su silencio. Ella lo observaba crítica, levantó la mano enguantada y asestó un buen zape en la cabeza del actor - ¡TARADO! –

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eeehhh... ok, aquí quedó por hoy, ojalá no odien a esta pobre mujer que lo único que desea es que Terry corra a buscar a la pecosa, pasa que en el mundo y el medio en los que ella se desenvuelve, un zape es una simple y dulce caricia; créanme, no querrán verla enojada en serio ;-)

.

.

Y de nuevo agradeciendo infinitamente su tiempo para leer y comentar ¡GRACIAS DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZÓN! (parafraseando a la misma Candy, cuando una vez agradeció la ayuda de Terrence en el colegio, ¿recuerdan?)

.

.

 **Nally Graham:** Al contrario linda, gracias a ti por leer y por tu comentario ;-) ¡Je, je! Me encanta que veas a la Susana del mismo modo que yo, ¡es que de verdad es insufrible! Y lo que le sigue… Veremos si esta chica consigue hacerlo entrar en razón, como bien dices, debe salir adelante primero por él; es muy inteligente, talentoso, irresistible y un laaargo etc. ¡Merece ser feliz! Gracias por seguir leyendo, y pues aquí tienes el tercer capítulo ¡Saludos!

.

 **Betina C:** ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que te siga pareciendo interesante, como ves no es un fic muy típico que digamos; pero aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo ;-) ¡Saludos!

.

 **Ara:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¿Aprender francés? Bueno creo que no me puedo dar tal crédito, pero si te gustan las frases que incluyo en ese bellísimo idioma, pues yo encantada, ojalá te siga agradando esta historia ¡Saludos!

.

 **Guest 1:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y por decir que mi historia es bella, aprecio de verdad tus palabras, creo que sí fue bueno que Gissa me diera ánimos para publicarla, al ver la tan hermosa respuesta que ha tenido; espero te siga gustando ¡Mil gracias por seguirme chere, te envío saludos!

.

 **Aurora:** Gracias por leer, ojalá te guste. Y no te preocupes, ya está terminado; sólo voy separando y publicándolo por capítulos ;-) ¡Saludos!

.

 **Guest 2:** ¡Gracias por leer! Qué lindo que te resulta interesante. Y sí, como ves en esta ocasión fue en un bar, me pareció más adecuado así, para lucir sus otros talentos ;-). No, no me gustan inconclusas, me frustran; por eso este fic ya está terminado, solamente lo voy dividiendo y publicando en capítulos; ojalá te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Blanca G:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y que bien que te resulta interesante, como le decía a nuestra invitada del comentario anterior, en un bar me gustó más; además lo de que al inicio estuviera ebrio, es porque así anduvo en realidad luego de la horrenda separación; pero yo lo veo como alguien fuerte, y no me gusta que lo hagan sufrir tanto, por eso le di este pequeño giro. Me encanta que también veas a Susana como yo, ¡no es más que una aprovechada egoísta! Veremos si la irreverente castaña logra ayudar a nuestro héroe. Lo de Albert, sabes que a mí me parece un personaje lindo y con la mejor de las intenciones; creo que sí intentaba ayudarlos pero le faltó lo que ahora tratará de hacer la ojiverde de esta historia, y eso es convencer a Terry de no dejar ir a la pecosa ;-) ¡Saludos!

.

 **Ani territana:** ¡Gracias por leer! Es un placer para mí que mi historia te haya atrapado, ojalá te siga gustando. Yo también adoro los fics de Terry &Candy, y sí es triste que haya tantas inconclusas; por lo mismo es que este mío ya está terminado, solo lo voy subiendo en capítulos ;-) ¡Saludos!

.

 **Elisa Lucia V 2016:** ¡Gracias por leer! Que gusto que te gustara el primer capítulo, y si estás intrigada con el segundo es que no va tan mal ¿no? ¡Je, je! La chica de ojos verdes no es Tarzán pecosa, lo siento; pero es una desconocida que tratará de ayudar a Terry y convencerlo de buscar a Candy. Descuida, no tiene ningún interés romántico en el bello inglés. ¡Encantada de que te guste el fic! Ojalá siga así ¡Saludos!

.

 **Dianley:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! La verdad también me pareció corto el capítulo 2, perdón por eso; intentaré que queden más largos los que faltan. Terry está de momento indeciso con el rumbo que tomará su vida, se dio un respiro de todo ya que está verdaderamente confundido; por esta chava tratará de ayudarlo. Y sí tiene novio al que adora ;-) justamente has dado en el clavo, la idea es que sea amiga de Terry, espero te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Ani 4941:** ¡Gracias a ti por leer! Estos dos lindos rebeldes se merecen una y mil historias hermosas, tienes razón a mí también me frustra encontrar tantas inconclusas, uno que está todo interesado y nada, que te dejan así nada más, no es agradable; por eso te cuento que este fic ya está terminado, espero que te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

 **Gissa A Graham:** ¡Preciosa! ¡Gracias por tu apoyo en esta aventura! Y por tus comentarios y guía… ¡Ja, ja! Esa escena del chocolate salió solita, me reí mucho cuando la imaginé. Tienes razón, esta mujer encima le pregunta si esperaba un beso ¡se pasa ja, ja! Es cierto, el pobre Terry estaba todo indignado, pero como es todo un caballero pues se aguantó el coraje. Aquí sigo hermosa, ¡Te envío un gran abrazo!

.

 **Sol Granchester:** ¡Hola amiguita gracias por seguir leyendo! Efectivamente es la idea, que esta chica sea amiga de Terry y lo ayude y apoye en lo que requiere para ir por Candy sin dudar ;-) ¡Ah la muy odiada Gusana! Yo tenía ganas de poner por escrito lo que me parece que muchas pensamos sobre ella, con TODAS sus letras, igual por mí le daría adjetivos más… ¡ejem! fuertes, pero como nuestro adorado bombón inglés es muy elegante pues contuve mis ganas. Creo que tienes toda la razón en lo que dices, ¡ni siquiera me había percatado que imitó el peinado de Candy la muy mosca muerta! Por supuesto que Terry no podría sentir por ella nada más que agradecimiento… No te preocupes, no te sales de contexto, ¡si pensamos igual al respecto! Ojalá te siga gustando esta historia y nos sigamos leyendo. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Phambe:** Belle merci à toi pour continuer de lire! Il me donne beaucoup de goût de lire que tu suivras l'histoire, parce que naturellement, toujours je le donnerai à Candy le lieu qui appartient, à elle et quelqu'un d'autre, dans le coeur de Terry. C'est un honneur pour moi que tu prends le temps de me lire encore en l'Espagnol, il m'honore trop de recevoir tes commentaires et de beaux mots, je ne crois pas les mériter mais je t'assure que ce que j'écris est avec beaucoup d'affection. Je ne suis pas sûre que mes écrits sont si poétiques ou tendres, mais oui je te promets quelque chose de léger et amusant qui pourvu que ne te déçoit pas. Et ne te préoccupe pas, j'entends parfaitement ton appréhension et le motif de ta question originale, telle que merci pour suivre par-ci: je t'envoie des saluts!

.

 **Darjeeling:** Thank you to you to keep reading this honey! And thank you for your kind word, I love that you liked that scene, I think it was funny also, I laughed a lot when I wrote it. And I like that you think as me regarding Susana, I just cannot afford her argh! Thank you so so much for loving my story, you are right, music can express so much, actually, it is my inspiration. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and hope that you want to still reading, :-P Greetings!

.

 **Eli:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! No es requisito que la castaña te agrade no te preocupes, ya que tiene una personalidad nada convencional; pero te aseguro que no es mala, y sus intenciones menos. ¡Claro que Terry solamente es de Candy! Yo soy la más insistente en eso, descuida. Sabes que me encanta ver que muchas de ustedes ven a la Susana como yo, egoísta y sin dignidad, no sabes cómo odié la escena en que sale con su "todavía puedes alcanzarla, si quieres" ¿Qué iba a hacer el pobre hombre si la culpa se lo estaba comiendo? ¡Ella lo sabía y se aprovechó de eso la muy manipuladora! Pero verás que conmigo, no se sale con la suya ;- ) Y querida, creo que sí estás un poco celosa ¡je, je! Pero creo que no tienes motivos, la ojiverde sólo intenta ayudar; con métodos muy peculiares como habrás visto, pero con la mejor intención. ¡No la odies por fa! Ella tiene novio y lo adora, si ves mi avatar de perfil, él es el novio de la castaña; que no es tan coqueta, solamente es extrovertida, muy segura de sí misma y un poco metiche :-P ojalá sigas leyendo luego de este capítulo x.X ¡Saludos!

.

 **Lili:** ¡Hola linda gracias por seguir leyendo! Soy feliz de que a la mayoría está de acuerdo conmigo respecto a Susana, es cierto, es una loca obsesiva, ¿de dónde habrá sacado que Terry le tenía algún interés si en ningún momento le mostró algo más que amabilidad y educación? Lo dicho, está loca… En este momento de la historia, Terry sigue confundido, aún no decide el rumbo que tomará su vida; pero para eso está la irreverente ojiverde, para ver si lo convence de ir por Candy. Y descuida, no se le olvida que tiene novio ¡ja, ja! No te preocupes, como les he dicho antes, ella no tiene ningún interés romántico en Terrence, solamente quiere ayudarlo y quizá, ser su amiga. Espero que te siga gustando la historia ¡Saludos!.

.

.

.

.

¡Gracias como siempre! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que sigan aquí y podamos leernos con más historias y/o comentarios. ¿Besos!

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola de nuevo!

.

Aquí vengo con la cuarta entrega de esta historia, como lo prometí.

Me parece que esta ocasión el capítulo quedó un poquito más largo, creo ¡je, je! Espero que les siga gustando; mil gracias como siempre por regalarme su tiempo para leer y comentar, y a quienes marcan como favorito el fic o lo siguen, me honran en serio.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

.

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. Si fueran míos, las historias serían MUY diferentes X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio las canciones tampoco son mías, sólo fueron una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener al menos un terryfic más.

.

.

 **Advertencia:**

.

Mmmm... pues nada, que esta castaña se empecinó en hacer entender a Terry y no cesará en su intento, ¡disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4**

 _La oji-vede lo escuchó atentamente, interrumpiendo lo mínimo y sólo para hacer alguna que otra pregunta clave. Cuando el relato hubo terminado, él se sentía con un peso menos encima, pero no con menos dolor y vacío. Agachó la cabeza colocándola entre sus manos, suspiró con ganas y así, encorvado, se giró para ver si su inesperada confidente no se había dormido, en vista de su silencio. Ella lo observaba crítica, levantó la mano enguantada y asestó un buen zape en la cabeza del actor - ¡TARADO! –_

.

.

\- - ¡Oye! – Protestó el aristócrata, sobándose el área afectada y mirándola fiero, aunque con la lagrimita que asomaba por la esquina de su ojo derecho, la furia perdía unos cuantos puntos. La tipa golpeaba insospechadamente fuerte.

\- - ¡Te lo mereces! Y juro que si tu Candy estuviera aquí le daba uno también como escarmiento ¡Par de brutos! Es más, ¡le daba doble a ella! -

Ella estaba verdaderamente molesta y sorprendida por la historia, por corroborarla en realidad. Se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos manoteando en franca frustración y mascullando toda clase de cosas en francés. El aturdido oji-azul la veía ir y venir; pasmado por la reacción de la mujer (y todavía mareado por el tremendo zape recibido).

Ella detuvo sus despotriques y se plantó frente a él, con las manos en jarras y mirándolo como una mamá mira al hijo al que está a punto de sermonear; Terry lo notó y tragó saliva, estaba visto que no era buena idea hacer enojar a su nueva amiga.

\- - De verdad es increíble, pensé que eran solamente rumores tontos – Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño de manera cómica.

\- ¿Rumores? ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó 'Romeo', todavía molesto y adolorido.

\- - Cuando fui al estreno de la obra que originalmente protagonizabas con Susana, en el intermedio escuché a unas mujeres chismear respecto al accidente, y de cómo se decía que la Marlowe intentaba usar eso a su favor para obligarte a casarte con ella – hizo una pausa para apartar un poco el flequillo de sus ojos, y bufando, continuó – No di mucho crédito a las habladurías, y menos cuando el gran Terrence Grandchester abandonó la obra y desapareció. – Lo miró, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, naturalmente de marfil, pero enrojecido por la exaltación.

Terry la miraba entre enojado y asombrado; ¡así que de ese modo fue como Candy se enteró del accidente y por eso fue al hospital a ver a Susana! Maldita gente chismosa y entrometida…

Hasta ese momento, Albert era el único que sabía que había ido a buscar a la pecosa luego de desaparecer, y se había mostrado afable y comprensivo con él; pero esta mujer estaba enojada, y le había revelado sin saberlo, una parte de la historia que le faltaba. Meditó un poco en ello, antes de hablar nuevamente. - ¿Y ahora crees que es verdad lo que decían? –

La chica abrió enorme los ojos y puso cara de espanto, hasta abrió la boca, para un mejor y teatral efecto. Dejando la mano izquierda en su cintura, puso la otra en su frente, pasmada. - ¡Por Athena, trèsor*! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? –

\- - ¿Cuenta de qué? ¡Explícate! – Ladró, confundido el inglés.

\- ¡Bueno, pero de verdad es que la culpa te tiene atolondrado! – Se acercó a él, que seguía sentado, y lo sujetó firmemente de los hombros. – Escúchame bien, lord Grandchester, Tienes Qué Ir Por Candy – Acarició muy ligeramente la mejilla del joven, y sus ojos verdes, centelleantes, lo miraron con ternura. – Un amor como el de ustedes no puede terminar así ¡Es injusto! Antinatural ¡No es de Dios! (Ni de Athena, pensó para sí). Lo soltó y volvió a sentarse a su lado. – Y sí, ¡por supuesto que la güera desabrida esa los manipuló a ambos! Y no me mires así. - Agregó cuando él puso cara de circunstancias y entrecerró los ojos - - ¡Bah! La monita ya me caía mal desde antes – Bufó.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Ella salvó mi vida! – Desesperado, el actor apretó la mandíbula.

\- - Y bien caro que te lo está cobrando ¿No? – Espetó la castaña. – Mon cher*, es cierto, te salvó; hizo el sacrificio más grande que alguien puede hacer. Es admirable, pero pierde todo el valor y entrega real al momento en que utiliza eso para conservarte a su lado, sabiendo perfectamente que NO la amas ¿Me explico? – Levantó la vista hacia las estrellas, y así continuó – El verdadero amor, ese que es grande y verdadero, es absolutamente desinteresado; en todo momento. Esa clase de amor pone la felicidad del ser amado por encima de todo. Y eso, trèsor, Susana no lo hizo, ni lo hará; porque es un ente egoísta, débil y sin carácter. – Afirmó ella, virándose para verlo.

Él la escuchaba atento. Una parte de él anhelaba darle la razón, pero la otra (aunque cada vez con menos fuerza), le susurraba que la ex actriz lo necesitaba. – Ella me pidió que la cuidara, y Susana me dijo que si quería podría alcanzar a Candy, pero yo me negué porque le prometí a mi pecosa cuidar de Susy. - Respondió, cansado. Bajó la mirada, empuñando de nuevo las manos y girando la cabeza a la izquierda.

\- - ¡Por eso te digo que son un par de brutos! Pardonnes-moi*, pero así es – Él arqueó una ceja, para ese momento como que ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que ella era así. – Me acabas de contar que la desabrida de "Susy" (exageró la ironía al decir el diminutivo), te sugirió alcanzar a Candy, pero dime ¿lo hizo con fortaleza y energía? Casi como una orden, o, por el contrario ¿fue como un susurro débil y temeroso? – Observó la reacción del aristócrata, quién abrió un poco los ojos, en sorpresa. Él se giró para verla y admitió, casi como si acabara de tener una revelación – Fue… con miedo y sin fuerza… -

\- - ¡Ajá! ¿Ves lo que te digo? – Exclamó ella, triunfante. – Lo dijo sin ganas, y usando tono lastimero, seguro que te miró con ojos llorosos y un puchero ¿me equivoco? –

\- - Pues no, no te equivocas – respondió él, quedito.

\- - Ahí tienes, manipulación y chantaje puros. – torció la boca, y empezó a actuar la escena; poniendo cara de mustia, ojos tristes y expresión desolada con puchero y todo, y hasta usando una vocecita aguda y débil. – "Todavía puedes alcanzarla… si quieres" – Y para mejor efecto, bajó la cara y los ojos, juntando las manos en su regazo. - ¡Mis polainas! – Gritó, logrando que el chico se sobresaltara. – Si supieras leer entre líneas, mon cher*, te darías cuenta de la verdadera intención tras su "dulzura" – hizo con las manos el además de entrecomillar la última palabra. – Es algo como: "vete con ella, yo aquí en silla de ruedas por tu culpa, pero déjame sola y sufriendo" – De nuevo actuó la escena. – Trèsor, sin decirlo textualmente, el mensaje llegó directo a tu subconsciente, grabándose a fuego y anulando tu voluntad. Ella no te ama realmente; de ser así, para empezar no le habría lloriqueado a Candy, pues sabía bien que a ella tú no le negarías nada, ni siquiera si te pidiera cuidarla. Lo que te dijo a ti fue sólo para reforzar su vil chantaje y su farsa de dulzura. –

Terry abría los ojos, los labios, y no decía nada. Procesando la información; la castaña aprovechó para arremeter nuevamente. - ¿Acaso Candy usó el mismo tono suplicante cuando, erróneamente decidió por ambos que te quedaras con la Marlowe? – Al no obtener respuesta audible, continúo – Lo imaginé – Suspiró.

\- - Terry, mon cher*; entiendo lo que sientes, aunque lo dudes. Si bien es digno de admirarse tu sentido del honor y del deber, así como de agradecimiento; te aseguro que tu modo de demostrarlo no es el mejor. Si Susana se encaprichó contigo no es tu culpa, tampoco que las dichosas luces se soltaran y mucho menos, que ella decidiera lanzarse a salvarte. – Volvió a mirarlo, hablando suavemente. – No sé si eres creyente en Dios, o en una entidad suprema; en quien tú creas, te puedo jurar, con conocimiento de causa, que NO desea tal sacrificio de parte de ustedes. Y menos por una mocosa consentida y caprichosa disfrazada de enamorada abnegada. –

El inglés temblaba, era una perspectiva que no había visto la que la mujer le planteaba. Aun así, la duda persistía… - Cuando Candy se fue, ni siquiera se volvió para mirarme, y ahora… - hizo una dolorosa pausa, - está como si nada, feliz y creo que comprometida. – Una lágrima de rabia se le escapó. – Bien rápido que me olvidó – Añadió con tristeza e ironía.

El asombro llenó los ojos verdes de su interlocutora, quien rápidamente sacó su celular y tecleó un mensaje. La respuesta no tardó en llegar, ella la leyó y triunfante sonrió. – La Srta. Candice White Andley no está ni comprometida, ni casada, ni con novio siquiera cher*. Por mucho que hayas leído tal mentira en el periódico. –

Fue el turno del hijo del duque de asombrarse, abrió y cerró la boca sin atinar a decir nada. La mujer rio suavemente. – Si lo que quieres es saber cómo estoy tan segura, solamente puedo decirte que tengo fuentes y métodos "secretos", pero absolutamente fidedignos. – Dijo, autosuficiente. – Y respecto a lo otro… tu amigo Albert te mostró que ella siguió adelante, y bueno, el valor de Candice es remarcable, tiene una gran fortaleza. Pero el que siga con su vida no significa que te haya olvidado, solamente que no se deja ganar por la depresión. – Le sonrió. – y el que no se haya vuelto a mirarte por última vez en el hospital… trèsor, si lo hubiera hecho lo más probable es que le faltaran las fuerzas para dejarte. Así que hizo acopio de coraje y mejor no lo hizo. Estoy segura de que llevaba el alma hecha trizas. –

\- - ¿Cómo puedes saberlo con tal certeza? – Preguntó él, no muy convencido todavía.

La joven suspiró profundo, hizo su cabello hacia atrás antes de responderle; finalmente enfrentó su mirada a los imposibles zafiros de su amigo. – Porque yo hice lo mismo una vez – Sonrió.

\- - Yo… - el pobre hombre se sintió un poco mal. Estaba tan ocupado en su propio drama que no pensó que las demás personas también tenían sus propias luchas. – Lo siento – dijo, triste.

\- - ¡Oh no lo hagas mon ami*! – Dijo ella tranquila, con un deje de diablura en los ojos. – al final todo salió bien, porque mi caballero fue valiente y no me hizo caso ¡Ja, ja, ja! –

\- - ¿Quieres decir que…?

\- - Sí, él y yo somos felices ahora – Le guiñó el ojo.

Terry meditó un poco lo que escuchó, tal vez sí se requería más valor para decidir ser feliz que para "hacer lo que se debe". La realidad era que él había huido, pero no aclaró las cosas con Susana, quien constantemente lo llamaba o le enviaba mensajes, diciéndole que ella lo esperaría siempre 'aquí sentada', agregaba. Arqueó una ceja…

\- - ¿Crees… crees que Candy lo pasa tan mal como yo? –

\- - Sí – respondió sin rodeos ni dudas. – Es más, me atrevo a asegurar que, bajo esa fachada de alegría y fuerza, espera cada día verte aparecer frente a ella, para arrojarse a tus brazos. Espera que por esta única vez te niegues a darle "gusto", espera que te rebeles de nuevo, esta vez contra ti mismo y contra ella, y hagas lo que verdaderamente debes hacer, no lo que creen ambos que _tienes_ qué hacer. –

\- - ¿Tú te sentías así cuando dejaste a tu caballero? – Preguntó, con un tenue brillo de esperanza danzando en sus hermosos ojos.

\- - Sí, y lo que le sigue. Aparentaba estar bien por supuesto, pero la realidad era que sufría mil condenas a la vez. Sólo deseaba borrar lo que según nosotros nos separaba. – La nostalgia la invadió, y para aligerar el momento, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a revolver su bolso en busca de más chocolates. Luego de ofrecerle a Terry y comerse ella uno (zamparse, mejor dicho), continuó. – Terrence, sé que ustedes hicieron lo que creyeron correcto, que su corazón alberga una nobleza increíble; y piensan que lo hecho fue lo mejor. Admiro la bondad que ambos tienen, pero sé sincero y dime ¿Alguno de ustedes tres es feliz? – La chica hizo una pausa y miró al frente, recordando sus propias vivencias. Quiso darle un momento al joven para reflexionar un poco, pero luego siguió, sin darle tregua. – Piénsalo. Candy sufre, está sola, sin ti. Susana, sabe que no la amas y con su inexistente dignidad se aferra a quien sabe que no le pertenece y tú… mírate ¡Estás hecho una piltrafa! – Él arqueó una ceja, irónico, pero ella ignoró eso y siguió con su discurso. – Los tres son víctimas de las circunstancias, pero la única que ha sacado ventaja a pesar de todo, es la boba de Susana. Y te aseguro que, aun así, no es feliz. Se aferra y obtiene unas migajas con las que se conforma; y a ustedes dos que los parta un rayo ¿Te parece justo eso? ¿Te ve sufrir como un condenado y ni así se retira? ¡Qué poca dignidad! ¿Es justo eso? -

Él bajó los ojos y con voz ronca lo admitió – No –

La chica alargó su mano y quitó un mechón de fleco que ocultaba los ojos azules de él, con ello obtuvo su atención; recibió su mirada con la sonrisa más encantadora, y sus verdes ojos le decían que sí…

\- - ¡Vamos! ¡Sé valiente y toma al toro por los cuernos! – 'Si Alde me escuchara', pensó ella, divertida. – En tus manos está la felicidad verdadera para ti y tu chica, y, aunque ella no lo vea, también la paz para Susana. –

El aristócrata sintió cómo poco a poco el hielo que apretaba su corazón se resquebrajaba, y lentamente la llama de la esperanza se volvía a encender. Cierto, tenía dudas; temor de que Candy lo rechazara… ¿Y si ella se negaba a volver con él? Al darse cuenta de que Terrence no reaccionaba, ella rodó los ojos y le dio otro zape, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes precisamente.

\- - ¡Aarrghh! – Exclamó él. - ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Quieres? – La miraba dolido y enojado.

\- - ¡Pues reacciona! – Ladró ella - ¿Qué tienes que perder? El 'no' ya lo tienes trèsor. En el remoto, MUY remoto caso de que tu pecosa te rechazara, al menos lo habrás intentado, y seguramente encontrarás la muy ansiada calma para tu alma. –

El otro no se movía (con todo y zape); así, la oji-verde se desesperó y se levantó para jalar al chico. Una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie lo sacudió por los hombros. Mientras lo sacudía con energía le repitió un par de veces que despertara.

\- - ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde tienes metida tanta fuerza? – Se quejó él, frotándose los brazos.

\- - ¡Eso no importa ahora! – Rodó los ojos y se sopló el flequillo. - ¡Anda! Ve y busca a mademoiselle* White, habla con ella, abre tu corazón y recupérala. Y obvio creo que antes deberías ser franco con la Marlowe. Porque insisto, aún si Candy se negara a volver contigo, tampoco creo que debas seguir atado a ella, que no te quiere de verdad, ni se quiere a ella misma ni un poco. – Apoyando su peso en una pierna y estirando ligeramente la otra sin despegar el pie del suelo, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró levantando la ceja izquierda; esperando, retadora. - ¿Y bien? Te recuerdo mon ami*, que si la nenita está en silla de ruedas es porque quiere darte lástima y manipularte; que yo conozco gente que sigue su vida normal con pérdidas tan severas como piernas, brazos, manos, pies… para eso se inventaron las prótesis ¿sabes? –

Grandchester le devolvió la mirada, esta vez con un brillo de determinación nuevo en sus zafiros. Sonrió torcido y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

\- Gracias – le dijo en un susurro cuando ella le devolvió el gesto. Se separaron y ella sonreía, al igual que él, con su preciosa sonrisa sincera. Terry carraspeó y se ajustó la chamarra. – Mañana veré a los chicos y a Kyllian para agradecerles y despedirme. – Dijo.

Ella de nuevo puso los ojos en blanco - ¡Ay no por Athena*! Olvida eso trèsor*, yo me encargo no te preocupes. –

Terry arqueó las cejas, pero asintió – Pues gracias nuevamente. Entonces iré ahora mismo a comprar mis boletos de tren, primero a Nueva York y después a Chicago – Afirmó, decidido. Parecía héroe rodeado por un resplandor, con su mirada brillante y determinada, una mano empuñada frente a su pecho y sonriendo ligeramente. Una escena preciosa de no ser por la risa de la oji-verde, que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- - ¿Dijiste tren? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Por Athena! ¡¿Pero en qué siglo vives?! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –

\- - ¿Eh? – el joven se quedó en su misma posición decidida, pero con una adorable expresión de desconcierto en el rostro; la sonrisa de antes se desvaneció más rápido que aprisa. Sonrojado, esquivó la mirada de ella que aún reía y se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. - ¡Bah! Soy un romántico, y un caballero inglés chapado a la antigua – Intentó defenderse, girando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

\- - Pero MUY a la antigua guapo ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Se burló ella. Luego de un momento, en el que Terry la miraba ofendido, él finalmente se rindió y se unió a la risa.

Se sentía liberado, y estaba seguro de que las cosas serían mejores a partir de ese momento, pasara lo que pasara. Una vez tranquilos, se volvieron a mirar; ella se mordió los labios, feliz; ese era el Terrence Grandchester real…

.

.

 _Black velvet in that little boy's smile (Black Velvet - Alannah Miles)_

 _Black velvet with that slow southern style_

 _A new religion that'll bring'ya to your knees_

 _Black velvet if you please…_

.

.

Terry miró su reloj, era de madrugada, aun así, no tenía sueño y estaba emocionado. – Iré por mis cosas a mi apartamento y de ahí al aeropuerto, cuanto antes mejor – Afirmó. Ella asintió, encantada de haber podio ayudar. También miró su reloj, antes de suspirar.

\- - Bien mon ami*, entonces te deseo suerte; ahora sí debo irme. – Se acercó a darle un beso suave en la mejilla. Sonrió de nuevo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin ganas de despedirse por completo, esperando algo más, aparentemente.

El inglés se despidió con la mano, y cuando ella finalmente se dio la vuelta e inició la renuente retirada, él recordó algo. - ¡Espera! – La alcanzó y le tomó la mano, ella se detuvo y se volvió a verlo, con la pregunta dibujada en las facciones. – No me has dicho tu nombre y ya me salvaste la vida. – Le sonrió agradecido y travieso.

La castaña sonrió nuevamente, y le tendió una tarjeta que él tomó y leyó. Con mirada pícara, ella empezó a retirarse, ahora sí. – À bientôt* lord Grandchester – le dijo, mientras se alejaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok... es todo por hoy. Solamente falta una entrega más, la cual trataré de subir el viernes, si Chronos no me hace berrinche claro ¬¬ ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Esta vez no las cansaré con mil y un comentarios, solamente espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y se hayan divertido. Y pues mis agradecimientos también a quienes leen de manera anónima, su tiempo es muy valioso para mí; y chicas, que me dejan tan hermosos reviews, les dejo su muy merecida respuesta.

.

.

.

 **Sol Grandchester:** ¡Amiguita gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡Ándale! ¿Tú crees que se hubiera podido confundir Terry? Ni siquiera se me ocurrió, :-S Aunque yo creo que más bien el pobre ya estaba al límite y como la castaña le recuerda un poco a su preciosa pecosa, pues por eso fue más abierto y comunicativo. ¿Confianzuda? ¡Ja, ja! Es la segunda vez que llaman así a la ojiverde; pobre, ella con tan buenas intenciones, :-P es que en serio, es tan extrovertida que a veces se le pasa la mano, pero no es mala gente lo prometo. Ojalá te siga gustando esto ¡Saludos!

.

 **Phambe:** Jolie, merci pour lire! Il me réjouit que tu comprends l'intention du fic et que tu m'offres de ton temps précieux avec tes beaux mots, j'aime aussi la musique et c'est ma meilleure inspiration, après les très beaux yeux de Terry naturellement. J'entends parfait ce que tu dis par rapport à la poésie, j'ai aussi trouvé ici des histoires avec une narration précieuse, impressionnants à dire une vérité. L'estime que je t'ai réjouie que Gissa m'animait, c'est vrai, elle est une marraine merveilleuse. J'espère que l'histoire continue de te plaire, des saluts!

.

 **Ara:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo linda! Y por tu opinión, me halaga realmente que te siga gustando. Es cierto, a veces uno necesita de la visión de terceros, que vean las situaciones de modo objetivo, aunque todavía no estoy tan segura de que la ojiverde sea tan objetiva en este caso ¡ja, ja! Pero la intención es la que cuenta ;-) ¡Saludos!

.

 **Gissa A Graham:** ¡Princesa muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome! ¡Ja, ja! Este proverbial primer zape, ¡sí que se lo merecía! Pobrecito, lo adoro pero qué desesperación, por eso te decía que esta escena también salió solita, para cuando me enteré ya estaba escrita y me gustó tanto que la dejé, al menos no se lo tomó TAN mal nuestro hermoso inglés; y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Candy se lo merece doble, por andarlo dejando solito. ¡Ya lo creo que al bello actor le queremos dar otra cosa, todas! Yo no pensaba solamente en besitos pero bueno ¡ja, ja! Como siempre, gracias por los ánimos y apoyo ¡te envío un montón de abrazos!

.

 **Saharaloto:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Y porque te gustó lo del zape, también amo a Terry y supongo que por eso me salió esa escena sin pensar, porque a veces uno necesita una buena sacudida para entrar en razón. Aquí tienes la actualización linda, espero te guste ¡Saludos!

.

 **Nally Graham:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Y bueno sí, esta mujer es realmente buena en lo que hace (modestia aparte ya que es un OC creado por mí, :-P ); y además si le agregas que nuestro amado actor ya estaba al límite, pues no le fue muy difícil que digamos convencerlo de contarle. Terry volverá a cantar pronto, lo prometo. Y Candy, pues de momento sigue en su mundo; extrañando mortalmente a su amor, y sin sospechar que alguien le está echando una mano n.n, ya la verás por aquí; espero te siga gustando la historia ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Y al contrario, gracias a ti por andar por aquí y regalarme de tu tiempo. Oye me alegra que veas la buena intención del tremendo zape que le dieron a nuestro bombón, pensé que querrías arrancarle el pelo a la castaña ¡ja, ja, ja! Pero es que sí requería una buena sacudida para que como dices, se le acomodaran las ideas, espero te siga gustando esto ¡Saludos!

.

 **Lili:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y porque te gusta la historia! Eres como yo, si es de ellos dos, yo encantada de leer. Y sí, siempre es bueno desahogarse cuando tienes tan profundas tristezas, y un buen consejo o motivación para solucionar tus conflictos nunca está de más; al menos Terry se topó con esta peculiar chica, con todo y sus métodos de "choque" ¡ja, ja! Gracias por tus comentarios ¡Saludos!

.

 **Dianley:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Mira que un buen zape siempre te sacude las ideas ¡je, je! Estas simples, dulces y "delicadas" caricias de la ojiverde son bastante efectivas ¿no crees? :-P ¡Saludos!

.

 **Vialsi:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Es una tremenda esta mujer; pero de veras, para ella ese zape fue una ternura, para hacer reaccionar al inglés precioso, ¡Qué bueno que te cayó bien! Efectivamente hacerlo entender es el mejor favor que alguien nos puede hacer a todas las terrytanas n.n Y efectivamente linda; es Camus, caballero dorado de Acuario; y en mi mentecita, esta chica es su novia. Es mi propio OC para él, me emociona que lo reconocieras ¡je, je! Espero te siga gustando la historia. ¡Saludos!

.

.

.

.

.

¡Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!

.

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Buen día mundo!

Como prometí, vengo hoy a dejarles el final de esta historia. Sinceramente nunca pensé que tendría tan buen recibimiento y el darme cuenta de eso ha sido muy especial para mí, gracias todas por leerme, no crean que es lo último que escribiré, así que aquí vamos por esta ocasión.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de CC y SS no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores y a quienes hayan pagado derechos sobre los mismos. Si fueran míos, las historias serían MUY diferentes X-D

Míos son los demás personajes, así como la historia aquí narrada; basada en el anime de Candy Candy, y que tiene ciertas modificaciones que me eran necesarias. Obvio las canciones tampoco son mías, sólo fueron una maravillosa inspiración.

No tengo fines de lucro, es sólo para pasar un buen rato y tener al menos un terryfic más.

.

.

.

.

 **Aviso:**

.

Este es el final de Black Velvet, ¡Disfruten la lectura y mil gracias por el apoyo!

.

.

.

.

.

 **EPÍLOGO**

.

.

.

La entrada al Broadway Theater estaba atestada. Ese día se estrenaba la nueva producción de la compañía Stratford, y además celebraban el regreso de su estrella más deslumbrante, protagonizando Hamlet. El público se iba colocando en sus lugares y comentaban las novedades, entusiasmados e impacientes por el inicio.

Tras bambalinas era un pequeño caos organizado; tramoyistas, asistentes, vestuaristas, maquillistas y actores iban y venían dando los últimos toques y detalles a la producción.

Por los pasillos un asistente guiaba a una elegante pareja al camerino del protagonista. Al llegar al lugar, el joven tocó la puerta y desde el interior se escuchó una profunda y sedosa voz aclararse la garganta luego de unas risitas y una pausa.

\- - ¿Sí? –

\- - Disculpe señor, las personas que está esperando están aquí. - Anunció el chico.

Se escucharon pasos apurados y el mismo actor abrió la puerta. – Adelante por favor – dijo emocionado, invitando a los recién llegados a pasar. – Gracias Edward – agradeció al muchacho antes de cerrar la puerta. Una vez adentro, el protagonista no dudó en acercarse a la joven que recién llegó. Castaña, ojos verdes retadores; con un vestido negro ajustado sin espalda, largo, y su inseparable guante en la mano izquierda; le sonreía radiante.

\- - Gracias por venir – dijo él muy educado, y luego tendió la mano al acompañante de ella. – Terrence Grandchester – se presentó.

\- - Camus De Sauveterre – respondió el joven apretando la mano del actor. Alto, atlético, de ojos tan azules y profundos, que mirarlos era como perderse en el universo; su cabello era largo y azul oscuro, y su presencia majestuosa. Tenía una personalidad apabullante, elegante en su apariencia y en su trato, imponía autoridad.

\- Terry asintió y luego de abrazar con verdadero afecto a su amiga de ojos verdes, sonrió feliz. Se hizo un poco a un lado, para dejar ver a la pequeña chica que estaba tras él, y que miraba con vivo interés la escena.

Era menuda y muy hermosa, con vibrantes esmeraldas por ojos y cabello rubio, espeso y rizado; recogido en una coqueta coleta. Vestía un precioso vestido lila de corte imperio, lucía primorosa. El inglés le tendió la mano para que se acercara, orgulloso y feliz como nunca antes. - Ven pecosa, deja que te presente a la chica que me salvó la vida – La rubia se acercó sonriente y extendió su mano. – Candice White Andley, encantada – Se presentó, con su voz cantarina. Ella esperaba un apretón de manos, en su lugar recibió un cálido abrazo.

\- - Enchantée mademoiselle* estoy feliz de conocerte y de que estés aquí con Terry – Respondió la castaña, muy emocionada.

\- - Mon plaisir mademoiselle*. – Camus se acercó también y le besó la mano a la rubia, galante.

\- - Gracias, igualmente – Habló la chica sonrojada, y sus pecas (más disimuladas gracias al maquillaje), se movieron graciosamente. – Terry me contó lo que hiciste por él, por nosotros; ¡No sé cómo agradecerte! – Dijo ella dirigiéndose a la mujer.

\- - Oh chere*, con verlos juntos y felices es más que suficiente para mí. Era una injusticia que estuvieran separados. – La abrazó nuevamente, feliz; luego se dirigió al británico, que charlaba un poco con Camus, contándole cómo conoció a su novia y los "métodos" que empleó para hacerlo reaccionar. El francés sonreía divertido, sabía bien cómo era su chica, y aunque ella omitió un par de detalles cuando le relató la experiencia, no le sorprendía, pero sí le parecía gracioso.

\- - ¡Yo le sacudo a esos tipos de encima, y ella va y me da de zapes! – contaba el actor, entre risas. –Por cierto, sí que golpea con fuerza – hizo un gesto gracioso al decir eso.

\- - Al menos no te fue peor mon ami*, créeme, fue muy delicada contigo. – Ante la cara de sorpresa de Terry, el francés rió suavemente. – Por cierto, gracias por ayudarla en su momento, fuiste muy amable. – Él no le diría que la verdad era que no hubiera sido necesario; después de todo, pocos caballeros como el inglés quedaban.

Entonces se acercaron las chicas, quienes habían congeniado de inmediato y ya estaban teniendo su respectiva charla de mujeres.

\- - ¿Qué es tan divertido que hace reír de ese modo a mon chevalier*? – preguntó la castaña, sonriente.

\- - Pues le contaba lo salvaje que eres señorita – bromeó el inglés; abrazando posesivo a la rubia, al tiempo que le besaba el cabello.

\- - ¡Terry no seas grosero! – lo reprendió la pecosa, pero sonreía.

\- - ¿Salvaje yo? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pero si fui muy dulce contigo trèsor*! Agradece que no te congelé las ideas. –

\- - ¡Je, je! Te lo dije – acotó el peli-azul. Todos rieron por los gestos del aristócrata y la sonrisa triunfante de la extranjera.

\- En eso tocaron a la puerta, anunciando la segunda llamada.

\- - Hora de irnos princesse* - le dijo el caballero francés a su dama, tomándola de la mano.

\- - D'accord* - respondió ella, y enseguida se volvió a la pareja – Si nos disculpan, nos vamos a nuestro lugar, ha sido un verdadero placer verte de nuevo Terry, y conocerte Candy –

\- - El gusto es todo nuestro, gracias a ti es que hoy estamos aquí – apreció el actor. – Pero bueno, los veremos en la recepción después de la función ¿verdad? – Quiso saber.

\- - ¡Evidentemente! – Se metió la pequeña rubia – Me gustaría conocer mejor a la persona que logró que el sol volviera a brillar para mí – agregó, dulcemente.

\- - En ese caso será un honor acompañarlos, gracias por la invitación – Expresó De Savauterre.

.

.

La obra, como era de esperarse, fue un absoluto éxito. La actuación de Terry fue magistral y recibió una prolongada ovación de pie. Una vez que cesaron los aplausos, él mismo agradeció a todos por su presencia y apoyo, a pesar de su larga ausencia.

.

La recepción era espléndida, todos los invitados estaban encantados; las presentaciones entre todos no se hicieron esperar. Ahí estaban con Candy: Albert y su novia, Annie, Archie, Paty y Stear. Y con Terry, una emocionada Eleanor, que finalmente veía brillar a su hijo de la mano de su verdadero amor. Incluso sus compañeros de la banda estaban ahí, y Kyllian, que de paso se encontró con sus amigos.

Los Leagan habían aparecido por la obra tratando de importunar, pero la nueva amiga de lord Grandchester se encargó de ellos oportunamente. Siendo quien era ella, no le fue difícil reconocerlos y frustrar sus planes alegremente. Cuando Elisa se dirigía hacia Candy con planes de, mínimo arrancarle la cabeza, misteriosamente el piso se cubrió con una ligera capa de hielo que hizo patinar a la chica, quien resbaló estrepitosamente y cayó despatarrada sin atinar ni a meter las manos, siendo seguida por su hermano, que encima de todo cayó sobre ella. Las risas generales no se hicieron esperar, provocando con ello que la presuntuosa muchacha no soportara la humillación y enfurecida, se levantó y se fue, jalando a Neil consigo.

Candy y sus amigos ni cuenta se dieron, pues eso sucedió afuera del teatro, así que continuaron su camino, felices, y la castaña rió maliciosa y divertida.

Con Susana la historia fue otra. El aristócrata antes de buscar a Candy fue a terminar definitivamente con ella. La tipa primero lloró y rogó, apelando a la lástima para que no la dejara. Cuando eso no funcionó, intentó chantajearlo y manipularlo, recordándole todo lo que ella sacrificó por él… fue en vano; Terry estaba liberado de ella y no daría marcha atrás, pasara lo que pasara. Por último, y como medida desesperada, la Marlowe recurrió a la odiosa de su madre, quien intentó en vano también, impedirle marcharse. De nada valieron sus reproches y amenazas, Grandchester no cedió. Antes de irse, y recordando las palabras de la oji-verde extranjera, le ofreció a Susana apoyo médico para obtener una prótesis, y así siguiera con su vida, como otras personas; su accidente no tenía por qué detenerla o limitarla, lo que sí lo hacía era su propia auto compasión y carácter caprichoso y mimado. "Es tu decisión Susana", dijo, finalmente.

.

.

Tras la recepción formal para festejar el estreno de la obra (y su indiscutible éxito); los chicos se fueron a continuar la reunión a un lugar más relajado. Estaban Terry y Candy; Stear y Patty; Archie y Annie; el grupo musical del inglés; Kyllian, Camus y la castaña; Karen (quién al parecer había captado la atención del dueño del bar de Mississippi) y algunos otros actores y actrices compañeros de Grandchester. La fiesta estaba muy animada, las historias de los franceses eran muy entretenidas, y las chicas estaban sobre la inesperada heroína que había logrado que Terrence abriera los ojos, así que le sacaban todos los detalles que podían.

\- - ¿De verdad canta? – Preguntaba una muy asombrada Candy, que sabía que era talentoso, pero no de sus otras habilidades.

\- - Sí ¡Y vaya que lo hace maravillosamente! – Asentía la castaña, enarcando su ceja izquierda. – De hecho… - se fue de ahí excusándose un momento. Cuando Camus la vio separarse del grupo, supo de inmediato que algo tramaba, y la siguió con la mirada, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

En eso se escuchó un sonido agudo en las bocinas, señal de que alguien tomó el micrófono; enseguida el típico sonido de un par de golpes al mismo, para comprobar que efectivamente estuviera encendido y funcionara correctamente. – Su atención por favor – Habló la vocalista de la banda, quienes se habían hecho buenos amigos de Terry. La chica, esposa del líder del grupo, era como una hermana para el inglés. Cuando obtuvo la atención solicitada, la pelirroja sonrió. – Para nosotros es un honor estar aquí. Cuando conocimos a Terry, no sabíamos quién era, así que fue una grata sorpresa descubrirlo. – Se volvió a mirarlo, antes de continuar – Así, nosotros que lo conocimos tocando el piano, luego el cello y finalmente con una gran voz, queremos invitarlo a cantar una última pieza con nosotros, por los momentos compartidos, y por su gran éxito y felicidad a partir de ahora. –

Terrence abrió grande los ojos, eso de cantar había resultado de las circunstancias; pero no pensó que después de volver a Broadway lo volvería a hacer. La castaña sonreía traviesa, abrazada de su caballero y miraba retadora al aristócrata, que hasta un poco pálido se había puesto. Candy, entusiasta y emocionada, fue hasta su novio para pedirle con ojos grandes y brillantes, que cantara. - ¡Vamos Terry! Canta una canción con ellos por favor. – le tomaba de la mano. - ¿Para mí? – insistió, con un gracioso puchero, que derritió por completo al oji-azul. – Está bien, pero solamente una y por ti, pecosa. – Le concedió.

.

 _There's no one like the other (You learn – Takida)  
It's in your hands  
It lies in all our hands  
Listen to your mother  
Break free from the fence  
It's when you cry it all ends_

 _And you learn like a shadow flows in the rain  
Like a foreign flame in the dark  
Showing you the way_

 _Bringing you the fire  
I will love you  
I will hurt you too  
All we need is cover  
From the no lovers  
From the cold others_

 _And you learn like a shadow flows in the rain  
Like a foreign flame in the dark  
Showing you the way  
And you learn  
What we feel now isn't pain  
Just a scent of it is enough  
Blinding me with grace_

 _And there's no have to do it your way  
Like a shadow flows in the rain_

 _And you learn  
And you learn  
And you learn  
And you learn  
And you learn, and you learn, and you learn, learn_

 _Like a shadow flows in the rain  
Like a foreign flame in the dark  
Showing you the way_

 _And you learn  
What we feel now isn't pain  
Just a scent of it is enough  
Blinding me with grace_

 _And you learn like a shadow flows in the rain  
Like a foreign flame in the dark  
Showing you the way  
And you learn_

.

.

Terry cantó precioso, con cada verso mostraba gran sentimiento; su interpretación fue tan maravillosa, que incluso otros asistentes que estaban en el lugar detuvieron lo que hacían para escucharlos y ovacionarlo al terminar. Candice tenía lágrimas en los ojos, estaba anonadada y feliz. Con la última nota, corrió hasta su prometido y se lanzó a sus brazos emocionada hasta la médula. El joven no perdió tiempo en besarla con ternura, el mundo entero a su alrededor se iba desvaneciendo, los aplausos y felicitaciones se escuchaban cada vez más lejanos, y las luces desaparecieron para ellos, hasta quedar solamente tenues destellos que eran mudos testigos de su amor y felicidad.

.

.

.

.

Un par de meses después, lord Terrence Graham Grandchester, y Candice White Andley se casaban. Eleanor, la Srta. Pony, la hermana María, todos sus amigos (los viejos y los nuevos), los acompañaron, y, sorpresivamente, el Duque de Grandchester; quien había contactado a su hijo tiempo atrás, para hacer las paces. No fue un encuentro relajado, ni era sencillo retomar su relación, pero el amor hace maravillas y el actor, gracias a eso, estaba mucho más receptivo; así que daban pequeños pero firmes pasos para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El día de la boda, el lord estaba ahí, sobrio y magnífico, siendo testigo de la felicidad de su hijo mayor, su hijo más querido; aunque bien poco que lo había demostrado antes. Eleanor Baker lloraba de emoción, había sufrido lo indecible al ver a su hijo destrozado, y luego creyó enloquecer cuando desapareció. Pero ahora, ahí estaba; casándose con la mujer que realmente amaba… No podía pedir nada más a la vida.

Ahí, al final de la ceremonia religiosa, mientras todos felicitaban a los nuevos esposos; estaba la extranjera observando a la radiante pareja. Estaba feliz y emocionada. Su novio Camus la miraba enternecido, le gustaba que su chica hubiera podido dar un "leve" empujón a esos dos. Cuando la miró y ella tenía un brillo particular en los ojos, la curiosidad le ganó. - ¿Qué sucede princesse*? – preguntó, interesado.

\- - Es que ahí esta Camus, finalmente Terry recuperó el terciopelo negro de su sonrisa – Respondió, tomando el brazo del peli-azul y recargando la cabeza en su hombro. – Por fin ha vuelto – concluyó…

 _Black velvet in that little boy´s smile (Black Velvet – Alannah Myles)_

 _Black velvet with that slow southern style_

 _A new religion that'll bring'ya to your knees_

 _Black velvet if you please…_

.

.

.

 **F I N**

 **Ayame Du Verseau**

 **31.03.17**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya sé, ya sé... ¿Y el reencuentro? x.X

Y bueno, antes de que intenten lapidarme por semejante maldad de mi parte, les cuento: Eso merece un fic aparte y completo, que ya está en proceso de redacción :-D espero que con eso se calmen los ánimos por dejarlas así por esta vez.

Perdón chicas; originalmente no había realmente más historia, pero mis hermosas madrinas fue lo primero que me preguntaron"¿Qué pasó con ese reencuentro?" y pues ya me puse a trabajar en eso ¡ja, ja! Y como bono extra, leeremos cómo nuestro amado bomboncito se deshace de las Marlowe, verán cómo me doy vuelo con eso ¡ja, ja! Y para mejor noticia, espero tener listo este fic en dos semanas más o menos. Aún debo terminar de escribirlo, capturarlo y darle las ediciones pertinentes, además mis increíbles lectoras de prueba deberán aprobarlo también :-)

Chicas un millón de gracias por el apoyo, fue mi primer historia de Candy y Terry y jamás pensé tener tan hermoso recibimiento, me siento realmente muy agradecida, honrada y feliz por haber podido regalarles un rato de diversión, y sobre todo por el haber recibido yo el maravilloso regalo de su tiempo y comentarios, en verdad MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Les informo que dejaré abierto el fic por un par de días más, ya que si vuelvo a ser honrada con sus comentarios y reviews, les daré respuesta en una publicación más en esta misma historia, luego de eso tendrá el estatus de completo, y me encontrarán con ese complemento luego de las aproximadamente dos semanas que les comenté antes. ¡Gracias por su comprensión!

Y aquí tengo respuestas a los comments del capítulo 4:

.

.

 **Ara:** ¡Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo! ¡Ja, ja! Sí la verdad es que nuestro amado actor es bastante terco, pero al final tenía que agarrar la onda ¿no? ¡Me encanta que te guste el capítulo! Espero te siga gustando el resto, ¡Saludos!

.

 **Nally Graham:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Oh linda ten un poco de fe en nuestro bello Romeo; él es un hombre fuerte y un par de zapes lo único que le desarreglaron por un momento fue el cabello, descuida que él ya está al 100% ;-) Y bueno, el pobrecito cayó redondo en la manipulación de la Gusana, desde aquélla frase de la güereja mustia refiriéndose a Candy: "la envidio, puede correr libremente y es amada por ti…" en serio que me dieron ganas de ahorcarla en ese momento, ¡argh! Pero mira, ya la va a mandar muy pero que MUY lejos. Sobre Candy… pues sí, ojalá no le complique demasiado las cosas a Terry, espero te haya gustado esta historia ¡Saludos!

.

 **Saharaloto:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Esa Susana sí que era buena actriz, y astutamente manipuló a nuestros rebeldes, al menos ahora nuestro precioso héroe lo entendió finalmente. Ojalá te siga gustando el resto de este fic ¡Saludos!

 **Vialsi:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! ¿De verdad Camus es tu favorito? ¡Genial! El mío también como habrás notado ¡je, je! Tienes razón, su muerte en las 12 casas fue cruel por demás, sólo para que el mocoso del Cisne se espabilara ¬¬ ¡lo peor es que lo siguen matando a cada rato! No entiendo qué tienen en su contra, ¿será que los más bellos, elegantes, inteligentes y sexys despiertan la envidia de sus propios creadores y por eso los hacen sufrir tanto? ¡Mira a Terry! En fin… me alegra muchísimo que te cayera tan bien la ojiverde, en serio es muy importante para mí J. Y la pecosa, ella ama locamente a nuestro querido niño, así que no te preocupes tanto por eso ;-) y la Gusana, ¡ja, ja! ¡A un hoyo negro es una magnífica idea! Ojalá te guste el resto de la historia ¡Saludos!

.

 **Aurora:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Qué bueno que te gustó el 3er capítulo, y espero también te haya agradado el resto de la historia, ya ves que nuestro amado inglés finalmente comprendió que fue víctima de un chantaje tremendo. ¡Saludos!

.

 **Guest 1:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Ja, ja! Si eso fue bastante divertido tienes razón, al menos Terry no se lo tomó tan mal ;-) ¡Saludos!

.

 **Gissa A. Graham:** ¡Gracias como siempre hermosa! Y claro que añadí lo del zape doble para Candy, considéralo un detalle de mi parte para ti en especial n.n además que la chica bien que se los merece ¡ja, ja, ja! Ay sí nuestro adorado actor se quería ir en tren el lindo, vaya con su despiste ¡ja, ja! Cierto, concuerdo contigo, él siempre necesitó alguien con quien hablar, que le diera una perspectiva distinta de las situaciones y le ayudara a ver más claramente las cosas, buscar una solución distinta; pero bueno, ahora tiene una nueva amiga que lo ayudará a aterrizar cuando haga falta, para que no la anden regando otra vez ni él ni la señorita pecas, aunque sea a base de zapes ¡ja, ja! ¡Gracias preciosa! Nos seguimos leyendo.

.

 **Guest 2:** ¡Gracias por leer! Tienes razón, un buen amigo, o amiga en este caso, pueden hacer la diferencia cuando uno no ve la luz al final del túnel. Esa Marlowe es taaaannn predecible; pero no te preocupes, nuestro precioso actor ya decidió que con ella no sigue ni aunque le paguen ¡ja, ja! Ay eso que le dijeron al pobrecito fue una cosa muy divertida, le hacía falta la sacudida creo yo. Espero te siga gustando la historia ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Y linda me hace feliz que te gustara el capítulo ¿verdad que sí era urgente que alguien lo hiciera darse cuenta de la verdad? Si lo tenían todo manipulado al pobrecito. Le decía a Nally Graham que desde que la Susana usó aquélla frase refiriéndose a Candy: "la envidio, puede correr libremente y es amada por ti…" ¡la muy mustia manipuladora! Pero se le acabó a la tipa. Respecto a la Srta. Andley, pues ya ves que es medio necia también, y bien que ella provocó bastante del enredo este al dejar al inocente Terry solo con la bronca, pero bueno ya vamos por el buen camino. ¡Me hace feliz que al final te cayera bien y no desgreñaras a la ojiverde ja, ja! Si es buena gente, aunque tenga métodos muy peculiares n.n; espero te haya gustado el resto de la historia ¡Saludos!

.

 **Lili:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Y tienes mucha razón en lo que dices; pero en defensa de nuestro adorado Romeo, la Susana supo manipularlo bastante bien y se aprovechó de la culpa que bien sabía que él sentía; y si le agregamos que la misma Candy se fue y ni le preguntó a él qué quería, pues el pobrecito quedó en calidad de trapo sin saber qué hacer; pero al menos en esta historia, encontró una buena amiga que lo ayudó a abrir sus bellísimos ojitos y la pesadilla acaba finalmente. Créeme, pondrá en su sitio a la mustia esa de la Gusana, me hace feliz que te gustara el capítulo, ojalá el resto también ¡Saludos!

.

 **Phambe:** Merci pour continuer de lire! Il me réjouit que mon histoire te semble agréable, et oui, je suis des personnes que se faite la vie légère vie et sans tant drame et cela se reflète dans mon style d'écrire. Bien que comme tu dis une bonne histoire avec drame et tragédie, mais avec une finale heureuse, il est toujours apprécié; c'est vrai qu'il faut d'avoir le talent et la maîtrise pour l'écrire d'une manière convaincante et sensible, telle que je cela a laissé pour des femmes de lettres avec plus un talent et d'expérience. J'apprécie sincèrement ton opinion, et c'est que ces tristes adieux ont seulement laissé une douleur dans les coeurs de Terry et de Candy et il ne me semble pas juste qu'il finira ainsi, j'ai pris pour cela cette tristesse et ai essayé de le transformer en quelque chose de différent, joli, amusant; mais pour cela il était nécessaire que quelqu'un fît voir d'autre manière les choses au britannique n.n Il me réjouit que cette scène te semble amusante presque à la fin, pour moi il est été. Pourvu que le reste de l'histoire te plaît; des saluts!

.

 **Darjeeling:** Thank you for keeping reading! And yes, finally she reached her goal ja, ja! Our dear Terry will be free! Hope you have enjoyed the rest of the story, greetings!

.

 **Dianley:** ¡Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Sí gracias al cielo! Al menos funcionó el particular método de esta mujer :-P tienes razón, si hubiera habido alguien que no fuera tan pasivo y los hubiera orientado y aconsejado, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas… Espero te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

.

.

.

.

.

¡Gracias! Nos seguimos leyendo en una última publicación de Black Velvet ¡Abrazos!

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola de nuevo! Lo prometido es deuda y vengo a dejar respuestas a los reviews que tan amablemente me obsequiaron del último capítulo de este mini fic.

Muchísimas gracias todas las persona que me regalaron de su tiempo leyendo la historia, aún si no comentaron, sus lecturas son valiosas igual para mí. A quienes dieron favorito o siguieron el fic, también mil gracias por el voto de confianza. Ya lo he expresado antes, pero no me canso de apreciar y admirarme por la preciosa respuesta que esto tuvo, siendo la primera vez que publico en FF y un fic de Terry y Candy, en verdad fue una muy grata sorpresa encontrar tal apoyo, ¡son todas geniales!

Y bien, pues ya no doy tanto rodeo, aquí respondo sus comentarios:

.

.

 **Tatiana Grandchester:** ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia! Y me encanta que te encantara, también gracias por tu tiempo para dejarme este comentario, es muy especial para mí. Y pues claro no te preocupes, ese reencuentro ya se está cocinando; espero que también te guste ¡Saludos!

.

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y me alegra que te gustara la historia. Cierto, quise dejar claro que ellos definitivamente se reconciliaron y hasta se casaron, pero ya les traeré pronto el fic de cómo fue que llegaron a ese punto, después de que nuestro adorado actor dejara Mississippi. Y sí, la verdad cada quien sus gustos, pero yo también soy de las personas que no soportamos a las Marlowe, me dan alergia ¡ja, ja! Gracias por seguirme, ojalá el próximo también te guste ¡Saludos!

.

 **Aurora:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y qué lindo que te gustara. Sí ellos van lento pero seguro para recuperar el tiempo perdido, esperemos que así sigan. Ay no, la Susana no tiene nada de dignidad, ni ama de verdad a Terry como ya todas sabemos, verás cómo le dice sus cuantas verdades en la próxima historia, que ojalá te guste ¡Saludos!

.

 **Marina W:** ¡Gracias por haber leído! Y por tus lindas palabras, sí fue bueno que esta chica fuera lo suficientemente entrometida y valiente como para tratar de hacer reaccionar a nuestro guapísimo inglés, y al menos él estuvo receptivo. ¡Sí se reconcilió con el duque! Aunque todavía les falta un largo trecho para llevarse como debería, pero ahí van. Susana no solamente tiene la cara de mustia linda, ¡es una mustia manipuladora! Gracias por seguirme para el reencuentro, estará listo en un par de semanas más o menos, ojalá también te guste ¡Saludos!

.

 **Nally Graham:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y me encanta que te gustara, ese reencuentro está en proceso, y ya verás cómo me doy vuelo cuando manda muy, pero que MUY lejos a la gusana y su madre; y claro, con el reencuentro con la pecosa. Y pues de nada hermosa, este Terry cantante no podía irse de este fic sin cantar para su Tarzán pecosa ;-) ojalá el próximo fic también te guste ¡Saludos!

.

 **Saharaloto:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y por tus palabras, era justamente la idea, que se divirtieran leyendo. Y sí, por la razón que mencionas, es que quise hacer esta pequeña historia, donde Terry estuviera triste sí, devastado de hecho; pero no caído del todo. Solamente necesitaba un empujoncito para recuperar las riendas de su vida. Y no te preocupes, en el siguiente fic les cuento todo lo que quedó en el aire, cómo se deshace de ese par de arpías y el reencuentro con Candy; por cierto ¡sí que se merece el par de zapes ella! Ya hoy le dejo estatus de completo al fic nena, gracias por tu sugerencia pues es muy cierto lo que dices n.n ojalá la próxima historia también te guste ¡Saludos!

.

 **Vialsi:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Jaja! Sospeché que alguna de ustedes podría querer colgarme por no relatar el reencuentro y demás, por eso es que mejor lo aclaré antes de empezar a recibir las pedradas. Ay Camus de Acuario… tan bello y espectacular, y siendo mi otro amor platónico, es imposible que no lo haga participar al menos con un cameo, ¿verdad que verlo junto a Terry es un sueño? Qué bueno que pude contribuir a tu feliz muerte ¡ja, ja, ja! No te creas, pero que genial que te gustara verlos juntos. Y pues ambos tienen cosas en común, supuse que sí podrían llevarse de maravilla, me alegra que te gustara la idea. ¡Ah los Leagan jaja! La idea era molestarlos un poco, pero no darles casi participación de la historia, no merecen tanta atención, aunque confieso que por un momento estuve tentada a que los metieran en un Ice coffin X-D Sí, los creadores de nuestros amados chicos son CRUELES con ellos, y de paso con nosotras, que lo único que nos queda es inventarnos historias donde sí sean felices. Espero que el siguiente fic también te guste ¡Saludos!

.

 **Ara:** ¡Gracias por haber leído! Y por tus palabras, soy feliz porque el fic aunque corto, cumplió con su cometido de entretener y hacerle un poco de justicia a nuestro querido Romero inglés. Mil gracias por tus felicitaciones, sí haré ese complemento a esta historia, ojalá que también te guste ¡Saludos!

.

 **Eli:** ¡Linda gracias a ti por haberla leído! Nunca son suficientes fics de ellos dos juntos y felices, así que yo encantada de contribuir al menos un poco. ¿Y qué te digo? Tus sentimientos respecto a Terry son los mismos que yo tengo, sufrí (y sigo sufriendo) tanto con su dolor, desesperación y por que como dices, perdió su sonrisa sincera, que el imaginarlo recuperando a la pecosa, su brillo y encanto naturales, me da algo de paz. Gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que te gustó la escena donde canta para ella; no podía dejarlo ir de esta historia sin hacerlo nuevamente, y qué mejor si era para su amada enfermera. ¡Oye qué sorpresa lo que me cuentas de Camus! Pensé que yo era la única que le encontraba parecido con nuestro hermoso rebelde ¡ja, ja! Pero es que sí tienen algunas cosas en común, empezando porque ambos son Acuario. Y pues sí, es Camus de Acuario, caballero dorado de la orden de Athena; aunque yo le he puesto apellido aquí, es que iba a ser algo raro que se presentara con Terry como "hola, soy Camus de Acuario" ¿qué clase de nombre es ese? ¡ja, ja! Bienvenida a las terrytanas fans de Camus :-P y pues ojalá que el siguiente fic también te guste, me daré vuelo cuando Terrence se deshaga de la gusana verás n.n ¡Saludos!

.

 **Lili:** ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído y por tus palabras hermosa! Me encanta que te haya gustado. ¡Wow también te gusta Camus que genial! ¿Verdad que es divino y guapísimo? Y ya somos dos linda, querer estar en esa escena donde charlan y comérselos a besos al par (como dices tú, en la mejilla, que hay que ser unas damas :-P ). Tú sé tú misma y no te reprimas, que con esos dos portentos es imposible ¡ja, ja! Sí, ver felices a los dos rebeldes es el sueño de todas las fans de esa parejita, así que hay que contribuir a que eso siga así n.n Los Leagan merecían quedarse metidos en un Ice coffin la verdad, pero sospecho que eso podría causar algo de pánico entre la gente y la obra apenas iba a empezar, no era cosa de arruinarle a Terry su regreso al teatro ¿verdad? ;-) y pues gracias por seguirme hermosa, espero también te guste ese próximo fic donde por fin mandamos a volar a la gusana y su odiosa madre. ¡Besos para ti también!

.

 **Dianley:** ¡Gracias a ti por leerme! Y no te preocupes, ya se está cocinando ese reencuentro ¡ja, ja! Ya sé, fui algo perezosa para redactar eso, pero ya volví al buen camino descuida, espero que también te guste ¡Saludos!

.

 **Gissa A. Graham:** Al contrario preciosa, gracias a ti por el apoyo y tiempo, y por las charlas; lo de los dos zapes es lo que menos podía darte n.n Y pues, ¿acaso no es así la verdadera sonrisa de Terry? Bella, radiante y tremendamente sensual, el terciopelo negro la describe bastante bien según yo; ¡me encanta que te encante! Y sí, no te preocupes, ese reencuentro ya va en camino; y las arpías de las Marlowe se quedarán con dos palmos de narices vas a ver, ¡ojalá también te guste! Muchísimas gracias otra vez por todo, te enviaré lo que vaya capturando para tu genialísimo visto bueno, ¡mientras te dejo abrazos y besos!

.

.

.

.

Y así cerramos definitivamente Black Velvet... nos leeremos pronto con mi siguiente proyecto: _**Listen to your Heart**_.

.

 _"He venido hasta aquí sin expectativas, sólo para declarar ahora que tengo la libertad de hacerlo, que mi corazón es, y siempre será tuyo..."_

.

Esta frase no es mía, la tomé de la película Sense and Sensibility, de 1995, pero me parece perfecta para nuestro adorado rebelde... la verán en el próximo fic.

Y bien, gracias otra vez, ¡nos leemos pronto!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ayame Du Verseau**


End file.
